L'intrus sur mon canapé
by Sanashiya
Summary: Kuro, maître-nageur sur une plage, sauve de la noyade un drôle de poisson blond aux yeux bleus, qui n'a nulle part où aller, et qu'il accepte de loger chez lui, pendant une petite semaine... Rien qu'une toute petite semaine.


Salut les gens !

Me revoici pour un petit (haha) OS sans prétention que j'ai écrit pour Yuko-sensei205 (après taaant de temps, m'enfin, les délais et moi...).

Elle m'a donné, il y fort longtemps, un thème que j'ai (plus ou moins) suivi, le voici :

"Kuro est un maitre-nageur sur une plage. Adulé par la gente féminine, il doit faire face à une série de simulations de noyades de la part de ses fans et ça l'énerve au plus haut point. Il ne supporte pas qu'on puisse plaisanter avec les choses sérieuses. Mais un jour où la plage est désertée pour cause de mauvais temps, il sauve un certain blondinet de la noyade. Et comprend que ce n'est ni un accident ni une simulation, mais volontaire (Fye en pleine déprime fyesque a décidé de finir comme nourriture à poissons et avec son karma habituel a choisi une plage avec sauveteur intégré) Kuro au lieu du bouche à bouche, lui met un coup de poing dont il a le secret... [...] "

Bon, j'ai pas tout à fait tout respecté point par point, mais enfin l'intention est là, hein ? *se cache*

Auteur : Sana  
>Titre : L'intrus sur mon canapé (Oui, mon légendaire manque d'inspiration est revenu me frapper en plein dans la gueule.)<br>Disclaimer : tout appartient à Clamp. Sauf la France et Paris et Perpignan (anciennement Toulouse, avant que mon fabuleux sens de la géographie revienne me frapper dans la gueule et que je me rende compte qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de mer proche de Toulouse), et les TER.  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing : Kuro x Fye

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>*Mercredi*<p>

C'est l'argent qui régit le monde. Et ceux qui disent que c'est l'amour, le sexe, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, ces gens-là sont des idiots. Sans doute des gosses de riches qui n'ont jamais eu à bosser pour payer leurs études. Mais moi, qui sue sang et eau chaque année pour trouver un job d'été, je vous le dis : c'est l'argent, le vrai moteur de cette planète. Si ce n'était pas pour l'argent, je ne passerais certainement pas mes journées assis sur une chaise haute, sous un soleil de plomb, à scruter la plage pour voir si quelqu'un n'est pas en train de se noyer, par hasard. Si ce n'était pas pour le salaire, confortable pour un saisonnier, jamais je n'aurais accepté de ne poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigt de pied sur cette plage.

Mais voilà, j'ai 22 ans, je suis étudiant, et il faut bien que je paye mon loyer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ce ne sont certainement pas mes parents qui vont m'aider dans cette tâche, pour la bonne raison qu'ils ne sont plus des nôtres depuis un petit bout de temps.

Ça fait trois ans que je suis surveillant de baignade l'été sur cette plage. La Crique des Soupirs, comme l'appellent les gens par ici – elle tire son nom d'une légende urbaine qui prétend que la marée y rejette régulièrement des corps de cadavres. Bon, pour avoir bossé ici pendant trois ans, je peux vous dire que je n'en ai jamais vu un seul. À mes yeux, malgré sa réputation funeste, c'est juste une plage comme une autre, à ceci près qu'elle attire beaucoup de jeunes gens, sans doute avides de tomber sur une affaire sordide... En pleine adolescence, quoi. Vous connaissez quelque chose de plus con qu'un adolescent, vous ? Personnellement, quand je vois la masse de gamins immatures et de filles de quatorze ans en chaleur qui viennent passer leur journée dans le coin, je remercie le Ciel d'avoir dépassé cette période maudite.

Les garçons, ça va encore – ils jouent au beach-volley entre eux, lisent des comics sur leur serviette ou se chopent la gaule en voyant passer une nana bien montée en bikini, mais ils ne m'emmerdent pas, et c'est le plus important.

On ne peut pas en dire autant des filles, malheureusement. Cet été, comme tous les étés depuis que je suis surveillant de baignade, elles ont décidé que j'étais la cible de leurs gloussements intempestifs. Le fait de me faire observer du matin au soir par une bande de dindes maquillées comme des voitures volées et saucissonnées dans leurs bikinis (qui tiennent plus de la ficelle que du maillot de bain, il faut le dire) est agaçant, c'est un fait, mais jusque là, je pouvais encore faire avec.

Mais cette année, jugeant sans doute que le challenge manquait de piquant, ces petites écervelées se sont essayées à un nouveau jeu, qui s'appelle "le bon Kuro sera-t-il là pour venir nous sauver avant qu'on se noie ?". Le principe, simplissime : aller se baigner, faire semblant d'avoir une crampe ou de se faire attaquer par un requin tueur qui passait par là tout à fait par hasard, et crier ses grands dieux en gesticulant pour que Sexy Man (c'est le surnom qu'elles m'ont donné – ridicule...) vienne les sauver à grands coups de bouche à bouche.

Heureusement que le salaire est décent, c'est moi qui vous le dis, sinon, j'aurais déjà laissé tomber il y a un bout de temps. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je demande une augmentation.

Le grand mystère, c'est que les paires de baffes que je leur ai distribuées plusieurs fois n'ont pas l'air de faire plus d'effet que ça – à croire qu'elles doivent vraiment trouver ça d'enfer d'échanger du CO2 avec moi pendant une demi-minute.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur petit jeu fonctionne ; par conscience professionnelle, même si je sais pertinemment que c'est du bluff, je suis obligé d'aller les repêcher. Et en plus, la crique étant d'une longueur assez restreinte, bordée des deux côtés par des rochers assez hauts, le service de surveillance des plages n'a assigné qu'une seule pauvre âme à cette dure tâche. Pourtant, avoir un collègue n'aurait pas été de trop, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Heureusement, je n'y travaille pas sans arrêt, j'ai aussi mes moments de libre. D'habitude, j'ai tendance à aller me balader dans la nature, ou à glandouiller peinard dans ma chambre, mais ce soir, j'ai eu envie d'aller faire quelques pas sur la plage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en fait – d'habitude, quand je n'y bosse pas, j'évite le lieu ; c'est déjà bien suffisant de m'y faire emmerder plus de la moitié de ma journée, et ce six jours sur sept.

L'avantage de venir à la plage juste à la tombée de la nuit, c'est qu'il n'y a personne – tout le monde est reparti dans le centre-ville pour faire la fiesta, tous les surveillants de baignade ont déserté la zone, et il n'y a pas un chat.

Enfin, c'est le cas d'habitude – mais ce soir, je pressens que les remous que je distingue à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin dans l'eau ne sont sans doute pas d'origine naturelle. Le problème, c'est que la nuit commence franchement à tomber, et que je ne vois pas grand-chose, à part des éclaboussures. Mais bon, on est sauveteur ou on ne l'est pas – et si c'est encore une de ces petites dindes qui me fait une farce, celle-là se retrouvera avec une marque sur la joue jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas ; vu qu'elles font ça pour attirer mon attention, je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour elles de le faire quand je ne suis pas là. À priori, donc, un humain lambda en train de se noyer – pour de vrai.

Alors je plonge dans l'eau, et je nage vers l'endroit où ça s'agite, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas le perdre de vue – à supposer qu'il s'agisse bien d'un humain à sauver, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas coulé avant que j'arrive ; ça serait coton de le repêcher par cette pénombre.

Les remous ont déjà commencé à se calmer quand j'arrive sur les lieux – il y a un bras, qui fait des efforts désespérés pour rester à la surface, et je le chope aussitôt ; maintenant que j'ai prise sur lui, il faut que je ramène son propriétaire à la plage. Ça ne sera pas évident, mais le plus dur est passé ; en plus, je sens à ses bras lourds que la personne est épuisée de s'être débattue, et qu'elle ne fera pas de résistance pour rentrer avec moi.

Au vu du gabarit que je transporte sur mon dos, c'est un poids plume ; mais pas de poitrine sous le tee-shirt trempé : un mec, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais quand j'arrive sur la plage, il fait carrément sombre, et j'ai déjà de la peine à distinguer son visage pour lui faire du bouche à bouche ; ce n'est que quand il finit par reprendre conscience en toussant comme un tuberculeux que je me recule, mais toujours impossible de distinguer à quoi il ressemble.

Tout ce que je peux faire en attendant, c'est le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, un bras passé derrière ses épaules. Je sens son tee-shirt mouillé lui coller à la peau, et sous la fine couche de tissu trempé, il a l'air particulièrement frêle. Sans doute un autre adolescent mal dans sa peau qui a voulu tenter d'en finir avec la vie...

Mais bon, on verra les détails plus tard, une fois qu'il sera sec et qu'il ira mieux.

- Ça va ?

Il a presque arrêté de tousser, et j'attends une réponse, qu'il devrait sans doute être capable d'articuler, à présent, mais rien, que dalle, le néant – il ne prononce pas une parole.

- Hé, ça va ?

Nouvelle toux, suivi d'un autre silence. De deux choses l'une, soit il ignore consciemment ma question, soit il est malentendant – c'est possible après tout. Mais dans cette pénombre, c'est impossible de le savoir. Simplement, le bras toujours passé dans son dos, je me rends compte que sa respiration est erratique, et que ses épaules tressaillent légèrement ; impossible de s'y tromper, il est en train de pleurer.

- Eh oh ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Si je n'avais pas eu un contact physique avec lui, je n'aurais même jamais qu'il est en train de pleurer, tant il est silencieux.

Eh bien, pas le choix – le travail d'un sauveteur (du moins, la façon dont je conçois le boulot) ne se borne pas seulement à aller récupérer les gens au fin fond de la mer, mais aussi à les aider dans les moments qui suivront l'incident, par crainte d'un traumatisme. Et ce gamin, je ne peux pas l'abandonner à son sort, tout seul sur cette plage, sous prétexte qu'il est sauvé, maintenant. Je le prends sur mes épaules, comme un sac à patates – sans qu'il émette une seule protestation – et je le transporte comme ça jusqu'à mon appartement, situé à cinq minutes de là.

C'est seulement au moment de le déposer sur mon canapé que j'aperçois enfin son visage sous un éclairage décent – surprise ! c'est loin d'être un adolescent. Avec son regard vide et ses cheveux qui lui collent aux joues, j'ai du mal à lui fixer un âge en particulier, mais il a dépassé la vingtaine, c'est certain.

Du coup, ma démarche de le ramener chez moi pour m'occuper un peu de lui a l'air beaucoup moins innocente, d'un coup. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de le perturber – en fait, je ne sais même pas s'il a réalisé qu'on avait changé d'endroit. Il reste assis à l'endroit où je l'ai déposé, totalement apathique, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je m'agenouille devant lui et je fais signe avec ma main pour capter son regard, mais niet, rien de rien – il est perdu dans son monde.

- Hello ?

Le son de ma voix finit quand même par le tirer de sa léthargie – il lève les yeux vers moi, et je sais qu'il me voit, cette fois, pour de vrai.

- Ça va ?

Vu qu'il est à présent conscient de ma présence, je pensais qu'il me répondrait, mais il se contente de me regarder sans rien dire, avec des yeux qui n'expriment rien du tout, pas la moindre curiosité, pas une once d'embarras ou de timidité, le néant le plus absolu. C'est le regard le plus vide qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de contempler – ça fout un peu les jetons, à la limite – je me dépêche de détourner le regard.

- Enlève tes habits, je vais te ramener une serviette sèche.

Je me lève pour aller chercher dans la salle de bain une serviette de coton assez grande pour l'envelopper, tout en étant bien conscient qu'il ne risque pas d'avoir enlevé ne serait-ce que son tee-shirt quand je reviendrai dans la pièce principale ; mais, contre toute attente, à mon retour, les vêtements mouillés sont posés sur le canapé à côté de lui et il attend, les mains prisonnières de ses genoux, en se retenant de claquer des dents.

Comme quoi, il n'était pas sourd, finalement.

Quand il lève les yeux vers moi, cette fois, je perçois dans son attitude un léger malaise qui me rassure – même s'il est le genre de type à accepter de se foutre en caleçon dans le salon d'un homme totalement inconnu, il n'en est quand même pas au point de ne pas se rendre compte que la situation a de quoi être embarrassante.

Je l'enveloppe dans la serviette et je lui dis de se sécher pendant que je vais lui faire du thé, et il obéit, assez étonnamment, même s'il n'a toujours pas pipé mot. C'est une étrange créature que j'ai ramenée chez moi.

Quand je reviens, avec deux tasses de thé fumantes, il est assis sans bouger sur le canapé, la serviette bien serrée autour de lui, les cheveux transformés en une tignasse qui m'indique qu'il a dû vouloir les sécher eux aussi. Ils sont beaucoup plus longs que les miens, et si j'avais eu un sèche-cheveux, je lui aurais proposé de s'en servir, mais mon appart n'est pas pourvu de ce genre d'ustensiles.

- Ça va mieux ? je demande en déposant le thé sur la petite table basse en face du canapé.

Toujours impossible d'un tirer ne serait-ce qu'un son, mais cette fois, gros progrès, il incline légèrement la tête vers le bas, geste communément accepté en tant que "oui" dans le langage corporel humain.

- Tiens, bois.

J'ai horreur de faire la conversation tout seul, en général, mais ce type a l'air si pitoyable que ça ne me dérange même pas. Il a l'air tellement ailleurs, avec sa tignasse blonde en désordre, ses yeux distraits, et sa silhouette si mince, il fait tellement artiste bohème maudit – d'emblée, en le voyant, on comprend qu'établir une conversation normale avec un gars comme lui risque d'être compliqué.

Il prend la tasse entre ses mains, se brûle, renverse un peu de thé par terre, écarquille des yeux effrayés, repose la tasse précipitamment, et reste les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire, tétanisé – un gosse apeuré. J'ai presque pitié de lui.

- T'inquiète.

Un coup d'essuie-tout et il n'y paraît plus rien, mais l'incident a brusquement réveillé le blondinet, et son attitude paniquée me fait penser à une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture. Il regarde nerveusement autour de lui, puis se recroqueville sous la serviette, sans plus oser toucher à sa tasse de thé – il faut que je la lui fourre dans les mains pour l'obliger à en boire.

- Elle est pas empoisonnée, tu peux y aller. Tiens, du chocolat, si t'as envie.

Je lui tends le carré de chocolat au lait que j'ai retrouvé dans un placard et ramené en même temps que le plateau de thé, et il l'observe attentivement avant de le prendre du bout des doigts, et le faire disparaître dans sa bouche - qui n'a toujours pas proféré un son depuis que je l'ai repêché. Est-ce qu'il serait véritablement muet ?

- Ça va un peu mieux ?

Il hoche la tête lentement – ooh, une réaction ! Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il est capable de parler, ou tout au moins de faire comprendre sa pensée, parce que je me vois mal le jeter de chez moi sans être sûr qu'il se porte bien, et je me vois encore moins le garder dans mon appart à perpétuité.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane.

Après tout, c'est toujours sympa de savoir le nom de celui qui possède le canapé sur lequel vous êtes assis en caleçon, et l'appart où vous êtes en train de boire un thé. Du moins, c'est ce que je me dis. Et puis, peut-être que ça va lui tirer les vers du nez, on sait jamais.

- Et toi ?

Il lève ses yeux pâles vers moi, et j'y lis une sorte de perplexité qui me fait me demander s'il a réellement compris le sens de mes questions, jusque là – mais contre toute attente, et à ma grande surprise, il ouvre la bouche.

- Fye.

Il m'a entendu ! Il m'a compris ! Et il n'est pas muet. Excellente nouvelle – d'un coup, je sens un poids s'échapper de mes épaules. Fye, donc. En dehors du fait qu'il ait répondu, même le timbre de sa voix m'a surpris – je l'imaginais plus aigu. Moins posé, quoi qu'après tout il est difficile de se faire une réelle idée en un seul mot. Essayons de pousser la chance un peu plus loin.

- Quel âge tu as ?

Il avale une gorgée de son thé, les yeux de nouveau perdus dans les profondeurs du liquide ambré, et je comprends tout de suite que je peux m'asseoir sur une autre réponse. Bon, je me suis peut-être réjoui un peu vite. Le fait qu'il _puisse_ parler ne simplifie pas pour autant les choses, s'il _refuse_ de parler.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Attendre que ses fringues sèchent, puis le jeter dehors, après l'avoir pris sur mes épaules et l'avoir porté jusque chez moi ? Assez illogique.

- T'habites dans le coin ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Eh ben mon vieux, on n'est pas rendus. J'ai des tas de questions à lui poser, comme par exemple, d'où est-ce qu'il vient, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulu se baigner à une heure si tardive, est-ce qu'il se sent mieux au point de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, bref, les questions basiques. Mais j'ai aucune envie de faire la conversation tout seul, en même temps. Alors je l'observe, en silence, perché sur le fauteuil d'en face. Il boit toujours son thé à petites gorgées, les genoux repliés contre lui, et subitement, sans prévenir, sans qu'il émette un son, des larmes se mettent à rouler sur ses joues – et le plus dingue, c'est qu'il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je crois que je suis bouche bée. Décidément, je tombe vraiment sur des cas, moi ! Après les groupies écervelées, le mec qui se vide de son eau par les yeux sur mon canapé, en simple caleçon. Une fois pour toutes, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie précédente pour mériter ça, parce que franchement, c'est pas un cadeau.

- Ça va ?

Bon, je suis pas un connard non plus. J'ai pas un cœur de pierre. Et ce type, là, il a l'air vraiment pitoyable. Peut-être pas la vingtaine, en fait. Peut-être moins. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit, peut-être. Un bébé. Il lève les yeux vers moi et hoche la tête. Et puis il passe une main sur ses joues rapidement, si rapidement que j'aurais presque pu ne pas le remarquer si je n'avais pas fait attention. Les larmes disparaissent sans laisser de traces. Il a toujours ce regard vide qui me paraît de mauvais augure. Je bossais à temps partiel dans un centre d'orphelins auparavant, et des regards comme le sien, j'en ai déjà vu des tas : c'est ceux qui se disent qu'ils n'ont plus rien à attendre de la vie.

- Il est tard, tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester dormir chez moi ce soir.

Je sais pas pourquoi la phrase est sortie de ma bouche. Honnêtement, je ne l'avais pas prévue, celle-là. Mon regard doit être au moins aussi étonné que celui qu'il lève vers moi. Bon, eh bien, c'est dit, c'est dit, hein... Je hausse les épaules :

- Si ça te convient, bien sûr.

Il ne répond pas, bien sûr, mais il hoche la tête, et je le vois frissonner sous sa serviette.

- Bon. Bouge pas, je te ramène des habits.

Il est drôlement fin, j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il flottera dans mes vêtements, mais mieux vaut ça plutôt que de le voir trembler de froid. Je lui ramène un tee-shirt, et quand il se lève pour l'enfiler et que je remarque la marque que son slip trempé a laissé sur mon fauteuil en tissu, je me dis que j'aurais également pu penser à lui ramener un boxer sec, tout à l'heure. Pas malin, le Kurogane.

- Tiens. Ça risque d'être un peu large, mais au moins, c'est sec.

Il prend le boxer sans un mot, mais ne bouge pas, et me fixe attentivement – et (je dois être sincèrement fatigué, ce soir) je mets un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'est certainement parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se foutre la zigounette à l'air devant moi. Un peu embarrassé, je retourne porter sa tasse de thé vide dans la cuisine, tout en me disant qu'il a quand même gardé des notions fondamentales de prudence – ne pas se foutre à poil devant un mec qu'on ne connaît pas est effectivement une décision plutôt sage.

- C'est bon ? je demande depuis la cuisine. T'as fini de t'habiller ?

Je m'attends à moitié à devoir passer la tête par la porte pour obtenir la réponse moi-même, mais non.

- Oui, c'est bon.

Elle est belle, sa voix. Il gagnerait à l'utiliser plus souvent, et ça serait plus pratique pour tout le monde. Je retourne dans le salon, où il a passé par-dessus le boxer le tee-shirt que je lui ai prêté, et qui, comme prévu, est trois fois trop grand pour lui. Le col fait deux fois la taille de son cou et il lui arrive aux cuisses – et j'ai horreur de me dire que c'est une vision sexy en soi…

Argh. Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? En plus, c'est un mec. Pas qu'il soit très viril, dans le genre, mais quand même, y'a pas de doute. Je secoue la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées, et je surprends son regard étonné – ah, ça va, hein. De nous deux, c'est pas moi le plus bizarre.

Enfin, je crois pas.

- T'as pas froid ?

- Non.

Oh, une réponse directe au lieu d'un hochement de tête ! Apparemment, il s'est décidé à l'ouvrir un peu, ce qui n'est pas un mal. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas en profiter pour glaner d'autres informations, mais il se met subitement à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et je me dis qu'il vaut peut-être mieux attendre demain pour la discussion, après tout.

- Tiens, t'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit. Je vais te montrer.

Il me jette un regard incertain, et j'ajoute :

- Je vais dormir sur le canapé, pas la peine d'avoir la trouille.

- J'ai pas la trouille…

Et voilà, un nouveau record : la plus longue phrase qu'il ait dite depuis son arrivée. Quand je disais qu'il fallait persévérer.

Tout de même, quand j'y pense, c'est moi qui devrais avoir la trouille, à ramener dans mon appartement un type qui ressemble à un chat errant qui aurait manqué de se faire renverser par une voiture et qui serait encore sous le choc – un mec qui n'a pas aligné cinq mots à la suite depuis qu'il est arrivé, et dont je ne connais rien du tout. Si ça se trouve, c'est un voleur, et quand je me lèverai demain, mon ordi aura disparu. Ou mon micro-ondes. Bon, les deux sont très vieux donc il se peut que ça ne l'intéresse pas – c'est même sûr – et il n'y a rien d'autre de valeur dans cet appart, parce que je ne suis pas Crésus, mais enfin, tout de même. C'est une question de prudence.

- Quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, je serai sans doute déjà parti au boulot. Sers-toi dans le frigo si t'as faim. La clé de l'appart est dans le pot dans l'entrée, t'auras qu'à la mettre sous le paillasson en partant. Compris ?

Il hoche la tête pendant que je sors du placard une housse de drap pour mon propre usage – après tout, c'est l'été, une couette serait trop épaisse, mais j'ai horreur de dormir sans rien au dessus de moi – et je la ramène au salon, pendant que l'autre ferme prudemment la porte de ma chambre derrière lui après m'avoir rapidement souhaité une bonne nuit.

Et si c'était un assassin ? Le voleur, ça m'est un peu égal, mais je tiens quand même un peu à ma peau…

Bon enfin, tant pis. Il faut savoir accepter les choses avec philosophie, dans la vie, et faire de temps en temps confiance à son prochain.

Je ne dis pas que je passe une très bonne nuit, sur le canapé trop court pour moi, avec les pensées peu rassurantes qui me traversent l'esprit, mais au moins, ce n'est que provisoire.

.oOo.

*Jeudi*

La journée ne s'est pas passée sans inquiétudes. Quand j'ai quitté mon appart, à sept heures cinquante, ce matin, l'inconnu était toujours fourré entre les draps, le nez dans l'oreiller, ses cheveux blonds épars qui cachaient son visage – et si vous vous demandez comment je le sais, c'est parce qu'il a bien fallu que je rentre dans ma chambre pour prendre des fringues, pas parce que j'étais mû par une quelconque curiosité ou quoi que ce soit…

Bon ok, j'étais _un peu_ curieux. Mais enfin, c'est excusable, non ? Fallait bien que je vérifie s'il n'avait pas pris la poudre d'escampette pendant la nuit.

Bref, c'était dans un état de distraction perpétuel que j'ai passé cette journée, en ajoutant à l'inquiétude le manque de sommeil, et quand j'ai failli ne pas remarquer une noyade – une vraie, cette fois, pas une de ces stupides dindes – je me suis foutu deux claques dans la tête pour ne plus y penser. Mais lorsque vous repêchez un gosse blond de 13 ans qui a manqué de se noyer parce qu'il a eu une crampe et qu'il se met à pleurer dans vos bras, forcément, ça vous rappelle le gusse d'hier.

C'est donc assez nerveux que je rentre chez moi, vers quinze heures, en priant pour qu'au moins l'immeuble soit toujours là, et n'ait pas explosé pendant mon absence – et ouf, il est intact. Pas contre, un inconvénient de taille : pas de clé sous le paillasson.

Ouais. Quand j'avais envisagé le vol de l'ordi et du micro-ondes, je me disais que je pouvais y survivre, mais je n'avais pas pensé que j'aurais pu carrément me faire voler mon_ appart._ Ça m'est un peu sorti de l'esprit, comme qui dirait. Le fourbe, il s'est cassé avec la clé de mon appart !

J'envisage de fracturer la porte, quand me vient l'idée lumineuse d'essayer de simplement l'ouvrir : bingo. Le gusse est assis dans le salon, en tailleur sur mon canapé, avec ses habits de la veille qui ont séché, et je me fige, mi-embarrassé, mi-étonné.

- T'es encore là ?

Vu la façon dont je le dis, on dirait que je n'attends son départ avec impatience – et c'est ce qu'il a l'air de comprendre aussi, même si c'était pas forcément ce que ma phrase sous-entendait. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait laisser la clé sous le paillasson en partant. Textuellement, je ne lui ai pas dit de dégager. Nuance nuance…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se lève d'un bond, l'air assez mal à l'aise – des plaques rouges apparaissent sur son cou, et avec sa pâleur (lui, il n'a pas le profil type du vacancier de base), ça se remarque tout de suite.

- Désolé, je…

Il a l'air de ne pas trouver ses mots, et les plaques sur son cou s'accentuent.

- Merci pour hier, dit-il brusquement. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir ici.

Eh bien, on dirait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui a fait retrouver sa langue. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, en jetant un regard à la clé qui n'a pas bougé de son pot, et je pose mon sac dans un coin.

- De rien. Ça va mieux ?

- Euh, oui… Désolé du tracas. Je… Merci.

Bon, il n'a quand même pas l'air d'être un orateur très doué – mais au moins, on arrive à communiquer, c'est déjà ça. Comparé à hier soir, c'est un rude progrès.

- Pas de quoi. T'habites par ici ?

- Hmm… Pas vraiment…

- Pas vraiment ? C'est-à-dire, t'es en vacances ?

- Pas exactement…

Je cligne des yeux. Bon, s'il n'habite pas ici et s'il n'est pas en vacances, il est quoi, au juste ?

- Tu bosses ? T'es un saisonnier ?

Il me fixe, sans répondre, et subitement, un petit sourire embarrassé naît sur ses lèvres.

- Non. Je suis venu voir un ami ici…

Eh ben voilà, c'était quand même pas si dur de répondre, si ? Il garde le sourire embarrassé sur ses lèvres, son cou toujours marbré de plaques rouges, et je comprends que pour une raison ou une autre, il ne me dit pas la vérité. Et quelque part, je trouve ça très impoli de sa part, moi qui l'ai sauvé de la noyade hier, qui lui ai prêté des fringues sèches, et qui suis allé jusqu'à lui proposer de dormir chez moi – dans mon lit ! Merde quoi, je prête pas mon lit à tout le monde !

- Et la vraie raison, c'est quoi ?

Il me regarde, figé, et un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de sa gorge.

- Tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas envie de la dire. Moi, je veux savoir si j'ai logé un type lambda ou un assassin en cavale.

Ses traits se détendent légèrement, et le sourire qu'il me fait est un peu moins crispé.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin. Ni un voleur, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Promis.

- Bon, eh ben si c'est pas le cas, t'as pas de raison de me cacher ce que tu fais dans cette ville…

Il me regarde. Il soupire. Il détourne le regard. Il soupire. Oh, soupire autant que tu veux, bonhomme, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer mon interrogatoire. Tu me dois bien ça.

- Très bien, finit-il par capituler. Je venais voir mon copain. Mon _petit_ copain.

Je cligne des yeux.

- Et alors ?

- … Ça ne te choque pas ? demande-t-il, l'air étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne me choque pas ?

- Ben… Je suis gay.

- Eh ben ? Je vois pas en quoi ça me regarde.

Il me fixe d'un air franchement médusé, cette fois – m'est avis que les réactions des autres à cette annonce n'ont pas toujours été aussi calmes que la mienne.

- T'as hébergé un type gay chez toi…

- Je vois pas pourquoi t'en fais une maladie… Je te dis que ça ne me regarde pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que tu sois gay ? C'est pas mon problème.

- Ben…

Ses joues ont pris une teinte plus soutenue, et il évite mon regard.

- En général, quand je dis ça, les gens pensent que je vais les violer, ou je sais pas quoi…

Là, c'est trop, je rigole un bon coup – non, mais sérieusement ? Quand il l'ouvre, en fait, il est marrant, ce type !

- Violer ? _Me_ violer ? Sans offense, mais vu ton gabarit et vu le mien, je te cloue au sol en moins d'une demi-seconde…

Il ne s'offense pas. Il sourit, l'air soulagé, et se paie même le luxe de rire du bout des dents.

- C'est sûr…

Mais son expression s'assombrit aussitôt, et je l'observe. Il a brossé ses cheveux, qui brillent comme de l'or dans le soleil de l'après-midi, et avec ses fringues, à tout prendre, il a l'air moins négligé, moins chat errant qu'hier soir. Mais il y a cette expression, dans son regard, qui ne s'est pas éteinte. La douleur. Le chat blessé a beau avoir lustré ses poils, il n'en reste pas moins blessé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pardon ? demande-t-il poliment.

- Avec ce type… ton copain, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu me dis que tu es venu pour le voir, mais je te sauve de la noyade hier, et t'étais tout seul, je te demande si tu veux rester chez moi, tu acceptes, et quand je rentre sept heures plus tard, t'es pas encore parti… Pourquoi t'es pas chez ton copain ?

Il s'installe à nouveau sur le fauteuil, les genoux contre sa poitrine, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire douloureux.

- J'ai oublié un qualificatif. C'est mon _ex_-copain.

Je reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur lui, et lui, du bout du doigt, il dessine des motifs sans queue ni tête sur le tissu du mon canapé.

- Il m'a quitté. Hier matin. Tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, apparemment. Pas de bol.

Ses yeux brillent, et je le vois tenter de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes.

- Je voulais des explications, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée, et on s'est disputés… il m'a jeté dehors. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Je m'installe à côté de lui, sur le canapé, un peu embarrassé. J'ai toujours fait un très mauvais consolateur. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il faut dire ou faire dans ces moments-là, dans ces situations précises. Je suis affreusement maladroit pour ça. Alors je ne dis rien, tout bêtement. L'écouter, c'est déjà bien, non ?

- Alors, murmure-t-il d'une voix piteuse, je ne savais pas quoi faire… J'aurais pu rentrer, mais mon billet de retour n'était pas prévu pour hier, et je n'avais plus assez d'argent pour en prendre un nouveau… J'ai mis mes affaires dans une consigne à la gare, j'ai erré un peu toute la journée… Et puis, le soir venu…

Il se tait, brusquement, et là, c'est la lumière dans ma tête.

- Me dis pas que… t'as plongé exprès ?

Silence. Ses yeux évitent les miens.

- Attends, là… T'as voulu te suicider ?

- Pas _vraiment_, se défend-il mollement. Juste… enfin…

- T'as voulu te suicider.

Je regrette mon ton un peu trop accusateur – après tout, on ne peut pas juger des motifs qui poussent une personne à vouloir mettre fin à sa vie. Mais tout de même, malgré les temps durs par lesquels je suis passé, je n'ai jamais envisagé une seule fois d'avoir recours à cette solution, alors se suicider parce qu'on vient de se faire larguer, c'est…

Ok, je sais. Je dis qu'il ne faut pas juger, et c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire. Arrête les frais, Kurogane.

- J'en avais assez, dit-il une voix lasse. Alors, je me suis dit, de toute façon… Je me suis avancé dans l'eau. De plus en plus loin. Je me suis laissé couler… Et puis, j'ai été pris de panique, subitement. Je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas mourir. Qu'il aurait mieux valu que je vive, pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour réussir à être heureux. Je me suis débattu, mais je paniquais, j'arrivais plus à nager… Et là, tu es intervenu.

Il lève les yeux vers moi – bon sang, ils sont quand même vachement bleus.

- Merci. Sur le coup, je l'ai regretté… Mais quand je me suis réveillé dans ton lit ce matin, avec la tête dans l'oreiller moelleux, enfoui sous une couette confortable, je me suis dit que j'étais heureux d'être resté en vie. Merci de m'avoir sauvé… Kurogane, c'est ça ?

Oh, il s'en rappelle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait capable d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit de ce que je lui ai dit hier.

- Ouais, je grogne, un peu embarrassé par ce qu'il me raconte. De rien. C'est mon boulot.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais. Je suis surveillant de baignade. D'habitude, je surveille la plage où t'as manqué d'y passer. Enfin, hier soir j'étais pas de service, mais… on ne laisse pas un mec se noyer sans rien faire, hein. Déformation professionnelle.

Il reste pensif, et je me demande ce qu'il va dire – peut-être un truc du genre "ah, c'était pas pour mes beaux yeux, alors…". J'en sais rien. En fait, même, quand il ouvre la bouche, il me sort quelque chose de complètement différent – le type _vraiment_ imprévisible.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

Ah bon ? Il avait cette impression là, lui ? Moi je ne l'avais jamais vu, ça j'en suis positif.

- Je suis déjà venu quelques fois sur ta plage, j'ai dû te remarquer. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une bande d'adolescentes qui essayaient de te faire tourner en bourrique ?

Dooooon – la cloche de la fatalité qui résonne à mes oreilles.

- Me parle pas de ces connes, c'est déjà bien assez que je doive les supporter quand je travaille…

Il sourit faiblement, et pour me débarrasser du souvenirs du troupeau de dindes, je me concentre sur lui. Pas dur, parce qu'il y a encore une montagne de choses qui sont loin d'être réglées.

- Tu dors où ?

S'il n'a pas d'argent pour se payer un billet de train, il ne doit pas non plus en avoir pour se payer un hôtel, m'est avis. Il sourit, nettement mal à l'aise, et répond lentement :

- Je sais pas. Un pont quelque part fera l'affaire, j'imagine… Il me reste encore une semaine avant de repartir à Paris. C'est pas la mort. On est en été, en plus.

Ouais. Pas génial, comme solution.

- T'as pas essayé d'appeler tes parents ? Ils peuvent pas te prêter de l'argent pour rentrer ?

- Mes parents sont morts, dit-il avec détachement.

Oh, je reconnais ce ton. C'est celui que j'emploie moi-même pour annoncer la même nouvelle à ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. Là, en cet instant, en cet instant seulement, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il ressent. Et personnellement, je déteste qu'on me réponde "ah… je suis désolé" quand je dis ça, alors je lui épargne la même phrase. Je l'observe.

Ainsi, on a donc ce point commun…

- Les miens aussi.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et une sorte de connivence passe entre nous, c'est très bizarre. Moi qui avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un mur hier, juste là, c'est comme si on se comprenait rien qu'en s'échangeant un regard. Il esquisse un sourire.

- On est pareils, alors…

- Ouais.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, pendant quelques longues secondes, et brusquement, c'est trop pour moi. Mon cœur ayant brusquement accéléré son rythme, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, je détourne la tête. Le tapis aussi est intéressant, haha. Ces motifs zébrés, c'est fashion. Tapis. Haha.

Je l'entends pouffer, et je me tourne vers lui.

- Fais pas cette tête-là, sourit-il.

- Quelle tête ?

Moi, sur la défensive ? Si peu.

- La tête de celui qui a peur de se faire draguer par un gay. Crois-moi, je la connais.

- Non, je…

- T'en fais pas, je te dis. Je me suis fait larguer hier. J'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

Il sourit doucement, et, ah, il n'a pas la tête à ça ? Hum… Quoi ? Non. J'ai _pas du tout_ pensé "dommage". PAS DU TOUT. J'ai pensé "d'accord". Voilà. "D'accord". Et d'abord, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas gay. J'ai eu des copines. Des tas. Tout un tas d'idiotes, mais…

- Je ne peux même pas appeler mon frère, soupire Fye. Mon portable a plongé dans l'eau avec moi.

Bon, je suis vraiment le seul à me faire des idées, c'est clair. Il est déjà passé à autre chose, lui. Son portable est mort et il ne peut pas appeler son…

Son frère ?

- T'as un frère ?

- Oui, mon frère jumeau…

La voilà la solution !

- Et il peut pas te prêter des sous, lui ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, il est encore plus pauvre que moi. Il doit payer ses études en école d'informatique, et c'est plutôt cher… Enfin, peut-être qu'il pourrait quand même, mais je n'ai pas de moyen de le contacter… Je ne connais pas son numéro de téléphone par cœur et mon portable est mort…

- Et son numéro de fixe ?

- Il est dans mon appart en ce moment, je lui ai laissé pour qu'il puisse roucouler avec sa copine.

- Bon, alors _ton_ numéro de fixe ?

- J'ai pas de téléphone fixe…

Ok, en fait, c'est sans espoir.

- T'as vraiment l'air de vouloir que je m'en aille le plus vite possible, remarque-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est pas ça… Je propose juste des idées de solution, c'est tout.

- Merci. Tu sais, je pense que je vais rester un peu dans cette ville, de toute façon. Au cas où… mon ex reviendrait sur sa décision.

Je ne lui fais pas remarquer qu'un type qui tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et jette son ex dehors avec pertes et fracas revient rarement sur sa décision. Après tout, je ne connais rien de l'histoire qu'ils ont partagée, je ne peux pas juger.

Même si ça m'a l'air assez sans espoir, quand même.

- Et tu comptes dormir où ?

- Je trouverai quelque chose, dit-il, son sourire toujours scotché sur ses lèvres.

Une semaine avant son retour en train, hein ? Une petite semaine. Pas grand-chose, à l'échelle de l'univers…

- Ok, c'est bon, t'as qu'à rester là.

- Hein ?

- Quoi, c'est pas ce que t'attendais que je te dises ? Pas la peine de partir, tu peux pioncer ici. Enfin, sur le canapé, cette fois, faut pas charrier non plus.

- Je… Merci, mais tu sais, t'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin…

- Ah bon. Et tu comptes dormir où sinon, sous un pont ?

- Ça pourrait être le moyen de se faire des vacances de l'extrême…

- Dis pas de conneries. Sois reconnaissant, accepte la proposition et ferme-la. On fait comme ça ?

Il sourit, mais un vrai sourire, cette fois – un sourire qui illumine ses yeux en même temps qu'il naît sur ses lèvres, et je dois plisser les paupières pour ne pas me faire éblouir. Dangereuse arme qu'il possède là…

- D'accord. Merci, Kuro-chan.

- C'est Kurogane.

- C'est trop long, Kuro-chan c'est plus simple.

- C'est Kurogane, ou tu dors sous ton pont.

- Ok, compris. Kurorin.

Quelque part, je ne peux pas l'engueuler pendant que ses yeux sont en train de rire, ça m'est juste impossible. Alors je fais juste semblant, et ça nous convient à tous les deux.

J'ai quand même ramassé un drôle de chat errant…

.oOo.

*Vendredi*

Comment réussir une cohabitation à deux lorsqu'on habite dans un appartement de deux pièces seulement – avec une salle de bain d'environ 2m² – qu'on est un type qui aime sa liberté et son calme plus que tout au monde, et qu'une vaisselle de deux semaines en train de pourrir dans l'évier ne nous fait pas peur ?

C'est la question que je me suis posé après avoir dit à l'autre gusse qu'il pouvait rester chez moi. Une semaine, à l'échelle de l'univers, c'est court, mais une semaine, à _mon _échelle à moi, c'est long, en fait. Partager les repas, le canapé, le contenu du frigo, la douche, tout ça dans une petite piaule de 30 mètres carrés, c'est pas forcément facile pour tout le monde. Sans compter que je craignais de devoir passer ma semaine en compagnie d'un type qui ne l'ouvre que pour les choses nécessaires, mais qu'en réalité, je me retrouve à loger une pipelette de niveau concours. À part le Sujet Tabou – son ex – rien ne m'est épargné, et son frangin, la copine de son frangin et ses études politiques font partie des sujets qui reviennent le plus souvent, à mon grand désespoir.

- Et toi Kuro-tan, tu dis rien ?

Eh ben vas-y, tiens, dis-moi comment faire pour placer un mot avec un moulin à paroles comme toi en face. Il devait être _vraiment_ choqué le soir où je l'ai ramassé, pour être silencieux à ce point. J'en viens même à me demander s'il s'agissait de la même personne, ou si un alien est venu l'enlever et le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre entre temps.

- T'habites ici à l'année, Kurorin ?

- Tu crois que c'est mon petit plaisir coupable de louer un appart pour deux mois ? Oui, j'habite ici à l'année.

- Oh, je vois… Mais y'a une fac, dans ce bled ?

Sale snob de parisien, va.

- Oui, y'a une fac. La mienne.

- Tu fais quoi comme études ?

- Une licence "comment apprendre à faire fermer leur gueule aux mecs trop bavards"…

- Oh, et il y a des débouchés, là dedans ?

- Des tas. Et maintenant, la ferme, un peu. Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. Je bosse, moi, je te signale.

Ce matin, on était tranquillement en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner, moi en mode "ours grognon" et lui plein d'une vitalité que je ne lui aurais pas soupçonnée à sept heures du matin, quand il a émis l'idée de venir me voir au boulot. Après avoir espéré que c'était une phrase lancée au hasard, en le voyant arriver à la plage sur le coup de dix heures, en jean et tatanes, et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine sous son tee-shirt bleu pâle, j'en ai malheureusement conclu qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Tu ferais mieux de mettre de la crème, sinon tu vas morfler cette nuit…

- Ça va, maman. Y'a une ado qui fait semblant de se noyer là-bas, tu devrais y aller.

- Nom d'un chien !

Je saute de ma chaise longue, à côté de laquelle il squatte depuis déjà deux heures, bien installé sous un parasol, et je file rattraper l'imbécile boutonneuse qui s'imagine qu'elle vient de me jouer le meilleur tour du monde. Hop, deux claques dans la gueule histoire de la remettre sur pieds, affaire réglée.

- T'as du succès avec les ados du coin, on dirait…

Il sourit, moqueur, et je lui jette un regard qui devrait le réduire sur le champ en un tas de cendres, mais qui ne le fait pas, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas encore ce pouvoir.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? T'es pas en reste non plus, je te signale.

Depuis qu'il s'est installé tout tranquillement à côté de ma chaise, il y a encore plus de dindes écervelées qui nous regardent en gloussant, et même quelques adolescents aux pulsions gay refoulées qui passent devant nous en lui jetant un regard intimidé, auquel il répond par un sourire tranquille.

- C'est le charisme.

- Tu parles.

Il jette souvent des regards attentifs sur la foule qui peuple la plage, et je sais pertinemment ce qu'il cherche. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il reste là, avec moi. Il espère _le_ voir.

- Kuro-wan, t'as quel âge ?

- Kurogane, putain ! J'ai vingt-deux ans.

- Ah ouais ? Moi j'en ai vingt-trois…

Ouah la vache, celui que je prenais pour un mec fraîchement émoulu du lycée serait en fait plus vieux que moi ? La blague cosmique !

- Et en vrai ?

- _C'est_ vrai. J'ai déjà fait quatre ans à Sciences Po, tu sais. J'en suis pas au point d'avoir eu mon bac à quatorze ans.

Je lui jette un regard circonspect – après tout, il serait bien capable d'avoir vraiment eu son bac à quatorze ans, celui-là – et il me sourit, tranquillement, comme si la soirée qu'il avait passée sur mon canapé, trempé et amorphe, n'avait jamais existé. Pour le coup, on peut dire que c'est un rude changement de personnalité…

Simplement, parfois, je me demande laquelle est la vraie.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, ce soir là, il m'accueille avec un repas plein de fruits et de légumes – deux choses qui n'avaient jusque là jamais mis un pied chez moi.

- T'as trouvé ça où ?

- Je l'ai volé à la supérette du coin.

Je le fixe, les yeux écarquillés, et il se met à rire :

- Crétin, tu crois vraiment tout ce que je dis. Je l'ai acheté, bien sûr.

- Avec quel argent ?

- Celui qu'il y avait dans mon porte-monnaie…

- Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu le gardes pour ton retour ou je sais pas trop quoi ?

- T'acceptes de m'héberger, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est au moins d'acheter un peu à manger.

- Franchement, c'est pas la peine… Te donne pas tout ce mal. Regarde-moi ce joli four… Tu sais à quoi il sert ? Eh oui. C'est parfait pour faire réchauffer une pizza.

- C'est mauvais pour la santé…

- Oui enfin, c'est pas non plus tes oignons, hein ?

- Pour cette semaine, si, justement ! Tu pourras recommencer à te cuisiner tes pizzas la semaine prochaine, quand je serai parti.

Quand il sera parti. Ça me fait bizarre – mais le plus bizarre, là dedans, c'est qu'en trois jours, on puisse déjà s'être à ce point habitué à voir quelqu'un squatter son appartement. Rentrer le soir et y trouver quelqu'un en train de lire tranquillement sur le canapé, quelque part, c'est réconfortant. Se faire accueillir avec un sourire, manger ensemble, passer la soirée à parler ou à faire des jeux de société idiots… Qui l'eut cru ? C'est moins chiant que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Je craignais aussi un peu qu'étant gay, il ne s'infiltre dans ma chambre la nuit pour me faire je ne sais quoi d'inavouable, mais de ce côté-là (préjugé quand tu nous tiens…), je me trompais aussi. Visiblement, il ne me voit pas du tout de cette façon.

- Demain je te fais des hamburgers faits maison, dit-il gaiement.

Demain… Demain, ça ferait quatre jours qu'il sera là, et plus que trois avant son départ.

.oOo.

*Samedi*

- Tu te sens vraiment obligé de squatter ici à chaque fois que je bosse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si intéressant à rester assis à côté d'un surveillant de baignade ?

- Ça m'amuse, c'est tout.

Ça fait une heure qu'il est assis là, près de moi, à regarder les gens, à papoter sur tout et n'importe quoi, et à m'aider à repérer les écervelées qui font semblant de se noyer – encore que ces dindes ont trouvé un nouveau jeu. Nous tourner autour pendant des heures, et glousser et siffler quand Fye se rapproche de moi, que ce soit pour me tendre un tube de crème soleil ou pour me piquer ma casquette. Ces moments où ses doigts se rapprochent de moi mettent toujours ces crétines en ébullition. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, d'abord ?

- On dirait qu'on a la cote, sourit Fye en mettant de la crème sur ses épaules.

- Je comprends vraiment pas leur manège. Qu'est-ce qui les fait glousser comme ça ?

- Nous, bien sûr.

- Comment ça, nous ?

- Toi et moi.

- Merci, je sais encore ce que "nous" veut dire ! Je te parle de la _raison _– pourquoi elles gloussent ?

- Eh bien, à voir le public, vacancières, entre quatorze et dix-sept ans, célibataires, se déplaçant en bande, je dirais qu'elles sont fans de boy's love.

- De _quoi ?_

- De romance homosexuelle masculine. Apparemment ça a plutôt la cote en ce moment, dit-il d'un ton léger. Alors, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, mais il se pourrait bien que tout ce que ces filles veulent, en fait, ce soit de nous voir nous embrasser, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- _Pardon ? Certainement pas !_

Mes joues flambent, et c'est certainement pas à cause de la chaleur de cette plage. Fye m'adresse un sourire plein de douceur – et peut-être un peu de pitié ? – et reprend :

- Ces filles peuvent satisfaire leurs fantasmes avec des livres, des manga, des histoires, mais en général, dans la réalité, c'est un peu plus dur de trouver deux vrais beaux gosses prêts à devenir gays rien que pour leurs beaux yeux.

- Beaux gosses ? Tu t'inclus dedans, là ? Quelle modestie…

Il sourit, tranquillement – la conversation n'a pas du tout l'air de le déranger, alors que moi, elle me met suprêmement mal à l'aise. Mais pas plus que sa phrase suivante, à bien y réfléchir.

- Je suis le cadeau bonus. Je parlais surtout de toi.

- De…

Je suis le beau gosse de l'histoire ? Non, pas seulement de l'histoire – mais _à ses yeux_, je suis le beau gosse. Il me trouve beau. Et lui, il est le cadeau bonus. Rien de plus faux, d'ailleurs, et il faudrait que ces filles soient aveugles pour ne pas voir que sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds, les traits de son visage, que tout en lui fait qu'il est mille fois plus beau que moi – et que n'importe qui ici.

Quelque part dans la conversation, mon cœur a décidé qu'il voulait battre son record de vitesse.

- Te trouble pas comme ça, sourit-il tranquillement. Je sais que tu es hétéro.

Mais je… C'est pas une question de ça, bon sang ! J'ai envie de lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais tout est embrouillé dans ma tête (la chaleur ?) et je ne sais pas quoi dire – et l'instant d'après, c'est trop tard, quelque chose a changé. Il s'est levé d'un bond, et de pâle, il est devenu livide.

- Ça va ?

Il ne hoche même pas la tête, il ne répond rien – il a les yeux fixés sur un point un peu plus loin, et je n'ai pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il en est. Ça y est, il l'a trouvé… Son ex petit-copain. J'essaye de deviner de quel type il s'agit, dans cette masse d'inconnus, et je repère soudain le type, brun aux cheveux longs, qui tourne ses yeux vers nous et qui s'arrête de marcher. Aussitôt, Fye détourne la tête.

- Ça va ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et j'en suis presque choqué tellement la différence avec le regard tranquille qu'il arborait deux minutes plus tôt est flagrante.

- Il est accompagné…

L'homme est effectivement accroché par un bras à un autre type, à côté de lui, qui est en train de le regarder comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il s'est arrêté si brusquement.

- Kuro, je t'en prie, entre dans mon jeu.

- Hein ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus, il me prend la main, croise ses doigts dans les miens et monte sur la premier barreau de mon échelle avant de poser sa tête sur mes genoux, et je crois que mon cœur s'arrête. D'ailleurs, pas seulement mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que la moitié de la plage vient de baisser le volume sonore, que tout le monde nous regarde – y compris l'ex – et que le sang qui pulse dans mon cerveau est audible pour tous. Fye a entamé un joyeux babillage, et depuis la brume de mon cerveau, je regarde ses lèvres bouger sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il en sort.

Combien de temps s'écoule ainsi, avec sa main dans la mienne, son bras posé sur mes jambes, et sa tête sur son bras ? Je ne sais pas. Il a court-circuité quelques connexions dans mon cerveau, et pas les moins grosses. J'espère que personne ne se noiera pendant que je suis hors-service.

- Kuro-chan ? Hé ho… t'es là ?

Je baisse les yeux vers lui. Il a lâché ma main, il est redescendu de son barreau d'échelle, et pourtant, le monde n'est pas encore revenu à la normale. J'ai la tête dans le flou.

- Il est parti, dit-il. C'est bon.

Je le fixe. Il n'a pas l'air à son aise, et moi, quelque part, je ne me sens pas vraiment bien.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Quoi ? demande-t-il, l'air un peu perdu.

- _Ça_. Cette comédie. C'était quoi ?

- Je…

- Tu _quoi ?_

Subitement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens la colère affleurer dans mes veines. J'ai un caractère de merde, je l'admets, mais je ne mets jamais en colère sans vraie bonne raison. Alors celle qui est en train de grandir en moi, là, je suis le premier à en être surpris.

- Je… Je voulais juste… le rendre jaloux, juste un peu…

- Alors tu t'es dit que ça serait cool de m'utiliser.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il s'exclame :

- Non, pas du tout, Kuro-chan, je… Je ne voulais pas _t'utiliser…_ C'est juste… J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fait ça sur le coup…

Il ne sait pas comment s'expliquer, et moi, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est censé m'expliquer. Et après ? Qu'il se soit réellement servi de moi pour faire croire à son copain ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je devrais être content de lui avoir rendu service.

Mais je ne suis pas content, non. Pas du tout. J'ai ce pli qui barre mon front, et Fye me regarde avec anxiété.

- K-Kuro-chan… Ça va ?

- Fous-moi la paix. Tu m'empêches de bosser. Va ailleurs.

Il se fige, et un petit sourire de la série des "j'ai envie de pleurer mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu le saches" apparaît sur son visage – le genre qui me donnerait envie de remuer ciel et terre en temps normal pour l'effacer de sa tronche, mais là, la colère est encore plus forte. Je ne comprends pas.

- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Il ramasse ses affaires, et s'éloigne à petits pas vers la ville, pendant que moi j'ai envie de me défoncer le crâne sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise en hauteur.

Im-bé-cile.

Quand je rentre à l'appart, ce soir-là, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser tellement j'ai tergiversé toute la journée. Le plus probable, ce serait qu'en entrant dans le salon, je trouve un mot sur la petite table, façon "merci pour tout au revoir", et l'appartement vide. La solution la plus simple, à tout prendre, mais pas celle qui m'enchante le plus.

- Je suis rentré…

J'entends un bruit dans le salon – il est là. Il n'est pas encore parti. Je contemple ma main sur la poignée de la porte, quelque secondes – calme-toi, Kurogane – et puis je la referme. Quand j'entre dans le salon, Fye est debout, un livre à la main, l'air mi-figue mi-raisin ; il a l'air d'être dans un magasin de porcelaine, à s'empêcher de bouger pour éviter de tout briser.

- Je me disais à moitié que tu serais parti quand je reviendrais, je marmonne en déposant mon sac par terre.

- Je… J'y ai songé, mais… Tu aurais préféré ?

- Non, non. Reste là.

- … Écoute, je suis désolé, Kuro, pour tout à l'heure, je…

- Un instant, laisse-moi le temps de me poser.

Dix minutes plus tard, il y a deux tasses de thé fumantes devant nous, et je me suis posé sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Un peu trop formel, peut-être…? Tant pis.

- Tu bois du thé brûlant en été ? me demande-t-il, l'air curieux.

- J'en bois tout le temps… Et puis, il paraît que quand il fait chaud, il faut boire chaud aussi, ça rafraîchit le corps.

- Ah bon…

- Ouaip.

Silence gêné. Je prends un cookie.

- Écoute, Kuro… Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui.

Je hausse les épaules, le cookie dans la bouche.

- Cha 'ait rien.

- Si, ça fait quelque chose, insiste-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je t'ai dérangé pendant ton boulot, et je t'ai mis mal à l'aise.

Ah la la, celui-là… Décidément, c'est pas un cadeau. J'avale mon cookie.

- Ça fait rien, je te dis. J'avais un peu trop chaud, je me suis monté la tête. Je me suis mis en colère pour rien.

- Mais… T'avais raison, je t'ai utilisé…

- Bon, et après ? Tu m'as utilisé pour faire croire à ton copain que tu t'étais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. La belle affaire ! C'est pas comme de m'utiliser pour détourner les millions du Trésor ou je sais pas quoi. Même si, tout bien réfléchi, je suis pas persuadé que ça ait été une excellente idée, mais bon… Tu crois que tu vas réussir à le récupérer en lui faisant croire que tu t'as tourné la page ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il pensif. La jalousie, peut-être… Il supportait pas de me voir avec quelqu'un, avant.

- Comment il s'appelle, ton mec ?

- Mon ex, rectifie-t-il. Ashura.

Connais pas. En même temps, je peux pas connaître tout le monde dans cette ville, mais bon.

- Et si tu le laissais tomber ?

- Le… laisser tomber ?

On dirait que l'idée ne lui a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Personnellement, quand une nana me quitte, c'est ce que je fais, moi – je laisse tomber.

Bon, en fait, en général, c'est moi qui les quitte. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai aucun mal à passer à autre chose…

- Ouais, laisser tomber. Je veux dire, un mec qui te jette de chez lui en te disant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vraiment l'idée que tu te fais du type avec qui t'aurais envie de passer ta vie ?

- Pas vraiment, mais…

- Alors laisse tomber. Tu pourras rencontrer des milliards de types bien mieux.

Il me regarde, et je prends brutalement conscience que je peux être inclus dans ces milliards de types – et même, que la façon dont je le dis pourrait lui donner l'impression que je suis placé dans les premiers sur la liste. Je vide mon thé d'un coup, et je me lève.

- J'vais faire la vaisselle.

Réaction plus suspecte, tu fais pas. Je l'entends pouffer derrière moi, et je ne me retourne pas – même un million de dollars posés sur le canapé à côté de lui ne me feraient pas me retourner. Je m'attaque à ma vaisselle, et ça, c'est un bon point d'ancrage – j'ai un peu trop tendance à perdre mes repères, ces derniers temps.

.oOo.

*Dimanche*

- Kuro-chan, lève-toi. Tu vas être en retard.

- Hmmpppfff…

- Allez, Kuro. T'as oublié de mettre le réveil, ce matin ?

Une main énergique me prend l'épaule et me secoue.

- Hmm… Fous-moi la paix… Je bosse pas le dimanche…

- Ah ? Fallait le dire plus tôt ! C'est malin, moi je…

Le moulin à paroles se déclenche à côté de moi, et j'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Trop tôt pour se lever. Oh oui, trop tôt, surtout alors que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil avant six heures du matin, perturbé par des milliards de pensées, qui ont tourné et tourné dans ma tête en boucle jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du jour soient venus frapper mes rideaux.

Et pour ne rien arranger, lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à m'endormir, c'était pour tomber dans des rêves dans la continuité de mes réflexions précédentes. Le blond. Allongé sur la plage, à côté de moi, et sa main dans la mienne. Ses lèvres dans mon cou, ses bras autour de moi – jusqu'à ce que l'autre apparaisse, avec une épée de chevalier, et tente de me l'enlever. Il a fallu que je lui crache un jet de flammes façon dragon dans la tronche pour qu'il se recule, et que j'en profite pour enlever Fye – affublé entre temps d'une robe de princesse blanche et rose – et m'enfuir, poursuivi par les imprécations du chevalier : "_La princesse ne finit pas avec le dragon !"_

Ok. Va falloir que j'arrête de regarder les Shrek jusque tard dans la nuit, moi, ça ne me réussit pas.

À côté de moi, le moulin à paroles ne s'est toujours pas arrêté. Je voudrais me rendormir, mais subitement, j'ai une très nette consciente de sa main sur mon épaule nue, et c'est à cet instant précis que le pire se produit – en bas, ça s'agite.

Bon sang. Les réactions matinales après un rêve torride, c'est encore compréhensible. Mais avoir le chapiteau qui se dresse après avoir passé la nuit à rêver d'un blond en robe de princesse, et juste parce que la main du blond en question vous touche la peau, c'est un peu too much, non ?

- Fous-moi la paix ! je grogne, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller – et c'est une chance, ça masque mes joues écarlates. Laisse-moi dormir !

- Bon, bon… J'ai fait du café, quand tu te décideras à te lever.

Il sort de ma chambre, et moi, de mon côté, j'essaye vaguement de m'étouffer avec mon oreiller. Redescends, truc stupide. C'est pas le moment. Et je ne te tendrai pas la main, ça non. Pas pour ça. Pas pour lui.

Une demi-heure après, le danger m'a l'air assez éloigné pour que je tente une sortie – mais lorsqu'il me sourit en me voyant émerger de la chambre, j'ai la vague impression qu'il va falloir que je passe par la case douche pour éviter une fois pour toutes d'autres réactions impromptues.

Je suis pitoyable.

- Tu sais que c'est pas très écolo de prendre des douches d'une demi-heure ?

Il me sourit avec douceur, me tend le café bien chaud, un jus d'orange tout frais pressé, et même des tartines grillées, et je reste silencieux – le passage par la douche réussit bien à soulager les frustrations, mais c'est aussi un excellent moyen de vous mettre dans une humeur de dogue.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Merci pour le p'tit dej.

- Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai réveillé alors que t'es en congé ?

- Non.

Ma réponse sèche lui ferme le clapet, et je m'en veux instantanément quand je vois l'air qui se peint sur son visage. Raah, bon sang !

- Désolé, je suis pas du matin.

Tentative pitoyable pour me faire pardonner, mais ça a l'air de lui suffire. Il se remet à sourire, et de mon côté, mon estomac se remet à faire des bonds – et ça commence à devenir _sérieusement_ inquiétant. Bordel, bordel, bordel – c'est un mec, bon sang ! Qui est amoureux de son ex. Qui s'en va dans deux jours. Trois bonnes raisons de rester à distance.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener, aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau, ça pourrait être sympa…

Me balader. Seul avec lui. En amoureux. En couple.

_Non_, pas en couple. Simplement un mec qui héberge et qui montre le patrimoine de sa région à un parisien au cœur brisé qui est tombé chez lui par hasard. Voilà.

- Si tu veux pas, se hâte-t-il de dire devant mon silence, ça fait rien, hein. On peut aussi passer la journée à regarder des films sur l'ordinateur.

Haha, petit marrant. Tu crois que l'expérience d'hier ne m'a pas suffi ? Enchaîner les films, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, dans la pénombre, et manquer de faire une attaque cardiaque dès que son petit doigt s'aventurait un peu trop près de moi ? Non merci.

- La balade, c'est bien.

Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment fait la sensation d'avoir fait le bon choix quand je le vois sourire.

- Ok, allons-y, alors !

Alors on y va. Je l'emmène loin de la ville, dans la campagne, sur les routes où personne ne passe, à part les tracteurs, et où le ciel bleu s'étend à l'infini au dessus de nos têtes ; dans les buissons de pins odorants où le chant des oiseaux et les herbes sèches qui craquent sous nos pieds sont les seuls bruits qu'on entende – en haut des vallées où on peut voir l'herbe qui ondule au vent, la mer qui scintille au soleil, et où rien ni personne ne peut venir perturber la tranquillité et l'indolence du moment.

- C'est magnifique, murmure-t-il, l'air impressionné. Tellement tranquille. Je devrais peut-être quitter Paris et venir vivre ici.

Je ne réponds pas – que veux-tu répondre à ça ? C'est une phrase beaucoup trop dangereuse pour moi. Dans deux jours, il prend son train de retour.

- Si j'étais resté chez Ashura, je n'aurais jamais pu découvrir quelque chose comme ça, dit-il lentement. Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Ce type a le chic pour dire des phrases qui vous frappent là où ça vous coupe le souffle, sans même avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- Oui mais c'est parce qu'il t'a jeté que tu m'as rencontré… C'est pas très cool.

- C'était sans doute un mal pour un bien.

Il me regarde, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées, la tête posée sur ses genoux, et j'ai envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, qui envoient des reflets d'or tout autour d'eux, et qui ondulent doucement au rythme du vent chaud.

_Non_, bordel ! Dans deux jours, il s'en va ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre en regardant ses cheveux, qu'ils soient dorés ou pas. Je détourne la tête de l'autre côté, et j'entends son petit soupir, qui se mêle au bruit du vent.

Quand je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, il s'est allongé sur l'herbe, et il tend les mains vers le ciel, dont la couleur se reflète dans ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Quand j'ai plongé dans l'eau, dit-il d'une voix lente, j'avais l'impression que tout se refermait autour de moi. Et là, maintenant, le ciel m'a l'air tellement immense…

- Content de voir que ça va mieux.

Ma phrase banale coupe d'un coup toute la portée romantique du moment, et il se redresse, en passant la main dans ses cheveux, l'air embarrassé. Ses yeux évitent les miens, et c'est certainement une bonne chose…

On reste encore assis en silence quelques minutes, et puis il se lève, époussète ses vêtements, et sourit :

- Ça me fera un beau souvenir pour quand je serai rentré dans mon appart à Paris et qu'il fera gris et froid.

Il ferme la porte qui s'était ouverte entre nous, subrepticement, sans qu'on ne le remarque. Sans doute mieux comme ça. Je hoche la tête, et je me lève à mon tour :

- Allez, on rentre.

La magie de l'instant est terminée. Le temps a repris son cours, et il prend son train après-demain matin…

Déjà.

.oOo.

*Lundi*

Aujourd'hui, c'est boulot. Lorsque je me lève à sept heures du matin, le blond est endormi sur son canapé, sous un drap housse, et il n'y a plus qu'une masse de cheveux emmêlés et des pieds nus qui en dépassent. D'habitude, il est toujours réveillé avant moi, même les jours de boulot, mais j'imagine qu'il lui fallait récupérer de la soirée d'hier, où on a veillé jusque trois heures du matin, d'abord en faisant des jeux stupides, puis en regardant des films, et enfin en papotant à bâtons rompus jusqu'à ce qu'un clocher voisin nous fasse bien comprendre avec ses trois coups que l'heure n'était plus à la discussion pour ceux qui bossaient le lendemain.

J'aurais bien demandé un congé, moi. Sans compter que c'est sa dernière journée ici.

Bon sang. J'ai beau essayer de me dire que je m'en fous, cette pensée ne veut pas me quitter. Demain matin, à cette heure-ci, il aura déjà quitté mon appart. Quand je reviendrai de mes 15h-21h, l'appartement sera vide. Son sac ne sera plus posé dans le coin du salon, et le canapé n'aura plus d'invité chaque nuit. Je regarderai des films de zombies tout seul avec moi-même, et sans personne pour me massacrer le bras en poussant des cris d'orfraie.

Moi qui me suis toujours dit que j'étais le genre de personne à ne pas pouvoir vivre en colocation… Comme on se trompe, parfois.

En essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, je me prépare mon petit déjeuner. Un dernier regard aux cheveux blonds, qui ont à peine bougé depuis que je me suis levé, et je m'en vais pour la plage, où je vais encore devoir affronter une armée de filles qui ont viré complètement folles depuis cet incident où Fye a saisi ma main et posé sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Il n'est pas là, Fye, ce matin ?

Et d'où elles connaissent son nom, d'abord, ces abruties ?

- Non.

- C'est pas trop dur d'être séparé de lui, Kurogane ?

Le pire, c'est que parfois, sans faire exprès, elles tapent en plein là où ça fait mal. Alors là, j'ai deux choix : soit je réponds "pff, arrête de dire des conneries, imbécile, comme si je pouvais être sérieusement amoureux d'un type comme lui !" mais je sais d'avance qu'elle ne me croiront pas, qu'elles se diront "oooh, il ne veut pas l'admettre, ce que c'est chou !" et qu'au final, ma réaction aura contribué à augmenter les gloussements. Ou sinon, je peux tenter l'ironie.

- Si, j'en peux plus, j'ai hâte qu'il vienne me rejoindre, tu peux pas imaginer.

Bien entendu, la subtilité leur passe complètement au dessus de la tête, et elles se mettent à glousser comme des poules, d'une façon qui me donne tous envie de les baffer les unes après les autres. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même moi, je n'y crois pas trop, à ma phrase. Peut-être pas assez ironique. Un peu trop sincère.

Bordel.

- Tu peux lui demander de venir vivre avec toi ! s'exclame une des filles, que j'ai déjà sauvée de la noyade trois fois.

- Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi, s'exclame une autre. Il est amoureux de toi, c'est clair.

- Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, imbéciles. Il est amoureux d'un autre type. Un type qui l'a jeté il y a une semaine comme une vieille chaussette, et qu'il essaye de récupérer. Et moi, je suis le type qui doit l'aider dans sa tâche… Non, je rectifie : je suis _l'hétéro _qui doit l'aider dans sa tâche.

Un concert de soupirs déçus s'élève de la bande d'adolescentes, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur poser la question :

- Pourquoi ça vous botte, en fait ? Avant, vous m'emmerdiez tous les jours en essayant de vous noyer, et brusquement, ce type arrive, et vous ne rêvez plus que de nous voir ensemble. Pourquoi vous avez changé de priorités ?

- Parce que vous êtes trop mignons ensemble ! s'exclame une dinde, une de celles que je peux le moins supporter.

- Parce que quand l'amour pur apparaît devant nous, on s'efface pour lui, répond d'un ton docte une autre des filles.

- L'amour pur ?

Tu parles… Aussi pur que le mur carrelé de ma douche après un réveil houleux.

Et puis, d'ailleurs…

- Y'a pas d'amour du tout !

- C'est parce que ça te concerne, Kurogane, alors forcément, tu ne vois rien. Nous, on est aux aguets toute la journée. On espionne tout de vos mouvements. On épie chacun des regards qu'il lève vers toi, chaque fois que ta main touche la sienne, et crois-moi, il était peut-être amoureux de son ex au début, mais maintenant, ça a changé.

Je me sens assez troublé, en entendant ça, je dois l'admettre – mais _surtout_, bon sang, ce que c'est flippant, des stalkeuses !

- Vous dites n'importe quoi.

- C'est nous qui avons raison ! Tu verras !

Elles s'éloignent toutes brusquement en piaillant, et trente secondes plus tard, je comprends la raison de leur fuite : Fye vient de descendre la plage pour s'installer à côté de moi.

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. T'es matinal.

- Pas trop le choix, je commençais à huit heures… Mais je suis étonné. Midi et demi, joli record. Je pensais te trouver encore couché en rentrant à quinze heures.

Il sourit, bâille un long moment, s'étire comme un chat, puis répond :

- Je voulais passer du temps avec toi. C'est notre dernière journée…

J'ai une pierre qui tombe dans mon estomac. Dans le genre "plombage d'ambiance matinal", il se pose là, lui.

- Ouaip. Va falloir que tu rentres faire tes bagages.

- Ça va, j'ai pas grand-chose à remballer. Je les ferai ce soir.

Le silence nous enveloppe, pendant un long moment. J'observe son regard se poser sur les personnes de la plage, et je retiens un soupir – je sais ce qu'il cherche. _Qui_ il cherche.

- Peut-être qu'il viendra plus tard…

- Qui ?

Il s'étonne, relève la tête vers moi.

- À ton avis, je grogne. Ton ex, tiens.

- Oh. Oui. Peut-être. Je sais pas.

C'est quoi cette réponse ?

- Tu sais, Kurogane, je…

- À l'aide !

Je me redresse brusquement. Il y a une femme en train de gesticuler plus loin, et qui me fait des grands signes, en montrant des bras qui sont en train de disparaître de la surface de l'eau, un peu plus loin, et je saute de ma chaise, en me maudissant de n'avoir rien remarqué plus tôt – décidément, la présence de blond dans les parages, c'est pas bon pour la concentration.

Le gamin que je sors de l'eau est un petit bonhomme de neuf ans qui m'assure que tout va bien, et c'est plutôt de sa mère en pleurs dont je dois m'occuper. Et quand je retourne vers ma chaise, après m'être assuré que les deux iraient bien, le blond a pris ses cliques et ses claques, et il a disparu. Et encore une fois, j'ai cette pierre qui me tombe dans l'estomac.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas resté ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire, d'abord ? C'est pas que je sois curieux, mais… si, en fait, je suis horriblement curieux. Je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire qui justifiait l'emploi de mon nom en entier ?

Allez, plus que trois heures. Et quand je rentrerai à l'appartement, il sera là. On pourra passer la soirée ensemble, en essayant au maximum d'en profiter, sachant qu'elle sera la dernière.

Mais lorsque je rentre à l'appartement, trois heures plus tard, il n'y est pas. Il a déposé ses affaires, et il est ressorti en mettant la clé sous le paillasson.

Et il est où, alors ? Je fais le tour de l'appart, comme un ours en cage. Pas dans ma chambre. Nulle part ailleurs. J'essaye de penser à autre chose en lisant un livre, et je reste vingt minutes les yeux fixés sur la même page, incapable de comprendre le sens des mots qui s'alignent devant moi.

Puis, vers 17h07 et 35 secondes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et Fye fait irruption dans le salon, avec des sacs plastiques dans chaque main et un sourire aux lèvres – et une blessure à la lèvre.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Rien, rien. Regarde, j'ai acheté des bières pour ce soir !

Il dépose ses sachets sur la table du salon, et je lui prends le bras pour l'attirer à moi, et observer sa blessure avec attention.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- … Je me suis cogné contre un coin de table…

- Arrête avec tes mensonges cousus de fil blanc ! Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Rien, je… J'ai croisé Ashura.

Bon sang… Encore ce type. J'ai bien envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche.

- Tu l'as croisé ?

- Oui… Enfin… Il est venu me voir sur la plage. Quand t'étais en train de sauver l'enfant. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, alors on est allés chez lui…

Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. Sérieusement.

- Épargne-moi les détails, tu veux ?

- On n'a pas couché ensemble, dit-il simplement. C'était juste pour parler.

Bon sang, alors que je viens de lui dire que je ne voulais pas de détails !

Mais… Si c'est vrai… tant mieux. Peut-être.

- Bon. Alors vous vous êtes expliqués, ça va mieux ? Vous avez mis les choses au clair ?

Je regrette ma voix un peu sèche. Je regrette son mouvement de recul. Je regrette son air un peu blessé. Je voudrais être capable de me maîtriser mieux que ça. J'y arrivais, avant, bordel… Avant qu'il n'entre ma vie, j'y arrivais parfaitement.

- Oui, dit-il avec un petit rire. On s'est expliqués.

Il montre sa lèvre.

- Il n'a jamais été très doué avec les mots.

- Bon sang… Viens, je vais désinfecter ça.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, je…

- Viens, bon sang.

Je l'installe sur le canapé, et je m'en vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui pour m'intéresser de près à sa lèvre. De _trop _près. Pas évident de se concentrer.

Merde. Belle connerie d'avoir proposé ça, en fait. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi, son silence embarrassé, la chaleur qui émane de son corps – son cou est marbré de plaques rouges, et je dois faire appel à toutes les forces de ma volonté pour mettre de la distance entre nous.

- Voilà, c'est désinfecté.

Je me lève rapidement et je file à la salle de bain ranger la trousse et jeter le coton-tige dans la poubelle. Mon reflet m'observe dans le miroir, l'air navré, et je le sais – je suis pitoyable. Quand je reviens dans le salon, Fye n'a pas bougé de sa place sur le canapé.

- On a vraiment rompu, cette fois, dit-il.

Prudemment, je m'assois à deux mètres de lui, sur un des tabourets du bar.

- C'est bien.

Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, et c'est comme d'avoir une lampe braquée dans les yeux pendant un interrogatoire.

- Je vais pouvoir m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai l'impression que la pièce est tendue de fils prêts à péter au moindre choc.

- Ouais. À Paris, il doit y en avoir des tas.

Il me fixe, et puis un petit sourire amer naît sur ses lèvres, et il détourne le regard. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Et je sais surtout qu'il s'en va demain. Dans un peu plus de douze heures.

- Ouais, à Paris…

Brusquement, il se lève, et puis il sourit :

- Faut que je te fasse un bon repas pour ma dernière soirée ici. En entrée, je vais faire des verrines de saumon fumé et ricotta, et des croissants au chèvre et aux olives noires. Et puis en plat principal, ça sera de la tourte aux bêtes et aux lardons, et comme dessert, des fondants au chocolat. Ça te va ?

- J'aime pas les trucs sucrés, oublie le dessert.

- Ah, Kuro-chan, t'es pas drôle. Moi j'aime bien les fondants au chocolat.

Il tente d'avoir l'air naturel, comme si on ne venait pas de passer la demi-heure la plus embarrassante du monde, et à mes yeux, ça ne réussit pas très bien. Mais au moins, il essaye. Alors j'essaye aussi.

Et puis finalement, ça finit par marcher. Il prépare ses machins et ses bidules dans des casseroles pendant que je lis un livre, allongé sur le canapé, avec la radio en fond sonore. Parfois, il me demande un peu d'aide.

- Hé, Kuro, tu veux pas me couper la ciboulette, là ?

Et sinon, il s'active aux fourneaux en sifflotant, et je le regarde par-dessus mon livre. Et parfois, il surprend mon regard. Et il fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais ses notes se troublent et s'étranglent dans sa gorge, et les plaques rouges apparaissent sur son cou. Et je trouve ça mignon.

Et il faut pas. Parce que le sablier coule, et que les minutes qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble s'amenuisent.

- C'est prêt, Kuro. Tiens, goûte un croissant.

Il m'enfourne un petit croissant chaud dans la bouche, où le défi consiste à ne pas se laisser distraire par ses doigts effleurant mes lèvres, et je m'étonne de trouver ça super bon.

- T'es pas mauvais en cuisine.

- Bien sûr. Et c'est meilleur pour la santé que tes cochonneries de pizzas, là.

- Mes pizzas ont l'indéniable avantage de prendre cinq minutes à décongeler et dix minutes au four. Toi, ça fait trois heures que tu t'acharnes sur tes trucs.

- Oui, mais le résultat en vaut la peine !

Bon, sur ce point là, je ne peux pas le contredire. Ces petits croissants au chèvre et aux olives noires, c'est une vraie merveille. Le genre qui me donnerait envie de lui demander de tout plaquer pour venir s'installer avec moi et m'en préparer tous les jours.

Bon, peut-être que l'idée était déjà là avant les croissants.

Je m'attendais à une soirée plutôt lugubre, avec l'échéance "départ demain matin" flottant au dessus de nos têtes comme une épée de Damoclès, mais en fait, on s'amuse bien. Et les bières aident bien – c'était une riche idée que d'en acheter. On papote de tout et de rien, on évite tout ce qui pourrait nous concerner de trop près, il me parle de son frère Yui, un petit génie informatique, de sa copine, on parle de la mort de nos parents, puis on évolue sur une longue discussion philosophique sur la mort, la guerre, la politique, toutes ces choses dont j'aime parler quand j'ai un partenaire qui peut discuter au même niveau que le mien – pas trop élevé et pas trop bas.

Même quand il n'est pas d'accord avec moi, j'aime ça.

- Non non, la Terre ne va pas mourir _avant _le soleil. C'est le soleil qui s'éteindra, et ça provoquera la disparition de l'humanité, insiste-t-il.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! T'as vu ce qu'ils en font, les humains, de ta planète ? Dans deux cents ans, elle existe plus, c'est moi qui te le dis !

On mange la tourte aux bêtes. On descend le pack de bières. On s'installe devant The Tourist – c'est un fan de Johnny Depp. On se fige tous les deux pendant les scènes de baiser, mais quand le film se termine, il soupire d'un air déçu.

- Je m'attendais à mieux.

On est bien d'accord.

- Intrigue moyenne…

- Personnages clichés et prévisibles…

- J'avais deviné depuis le début…

- Prof de maths ? Comme s'il avait la tronche de l'emploi !

On sourit devant notre propre indignation. On s'amuse encore un peu à trouver des qualificatifs peu flatteurs pour le film, et il me dit :

- Bon, allez, on passe aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. On met Inception. Marion Cotillard, ça va nous changer de la tronche liftée d'Angelina Jolie.

On part pour trois heures d'Inception et je le vois sourire devant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Ça doit faire la troisième fois que je le vois, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il est bon, ce film.

Et j'approuve encore – ce qui est bien, dans tout ça, c'est qu'on a sensiblement les mêmes goûts en matière de films. Et de musique. Et de livre. Quelques différences par-ci par-là, mais beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles on peut discuter, échanger des points de vue, débattre.

Quoique, à trois heures du matin, et un pack de douze déjà descendu, c'est pas évident de débattre, en fait. Il se tait, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, et je ne suis plus assez sobre pour l'en empêcher.

- Tu veux un fondant au chocolat ?

- J't'ai dit non… J'aime pas les trucs sucrés.

- Juste un, ça va pas te tuer…

Il se penche maladroitement vers la table basse, et prend un fondant restant dans l'assiette, et tente de me le mettre dans la bouche – je serre les dents. Le chocolat et moi, ça a toujours fait deux. Il barbouille mes lèvres de chocolat avec le gâteau, et il se met à rire, pendant que moi, je grogne.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Il sourit, et il enfourne le gâteau dans sa propre bouche, avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Chu 'ates 'el'e 'hose, h'est déli'hieux !

- Et en français ?

Je dois patiemment attendre qu'il ait fini son bout de gâteau avant qu'il ne consente à me faire la traduction.

- Tu rates quelque chose, c'est délicieux.

- Sans façon. Donne-moi un mouchoir, tu m'as foutu du chocolat partout.

Il ne me donne pas de mouchoir, mais il tend le doigt, et il essuie le chocolat sur mes lèvres. Et moi, je le fixe en silence, et constatant avec un peu d'étonnement que la bière n'empêche pas mon cœur de commencer à battre n'importe comment. Il porte le doigt à ses lèvres, il y lèche le chocolat qu'il a récupéré, et il vient le reprendre sur ma bouche. Son doigt est humide, et je sens quelques connexions qui lâchent dans mon cerveau.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais il a distendu le temps et l'espace. L'écran de l'ordinateur, la seule source de lumière qui nous éclaire, me paraît brusquement très loin, et par contre, lui, il m'apparaît vraiment très près.

Si près, que je sens la chaleur émaner de ses joues brûlantes. Ses lèvres recueillent le chocolat perdu au coin des miennes, et le contact me grille encore quelques neurones, et en profite pour me donner quelques jolis coups de poing dans le ventre. Son souffle se mêle au mien, et je me bloque sur une idée fixe – il faut que je le capture. Là, maintenant. Je veux capturer son souffle. J'avance les lèvres vers lui, et il se recule doucement, joueur. Il attend que la douleur dans mon ventre devienne intenable… Ça ne mettra pas longtemps.

Il effleure mes lèvres, lentement, il fait plonger mon cœur au fond de mes entrailles, et il se recule ensuite, de trois millimètres, c'est-à-dire une distance infinie. Ça l'amuse de jouer avec ma frustration, de maîtriser l'échange. Il veut jouer à ça ? Très bien. On va jouer.

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui, et il me regarde, l'air vaguement surpris – et je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux. Des jours que j'en ai envie, c'est chose faite. Je le pousse à lever le menton, et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou –juste au creux du cou, sous la mâchoire, où sa peau est si douce sous mes lèvres, et le drôle de borborygme qui s'échappe de sa gorge me vide l'esprit.

Je ne sais pas trop quand exactement j'ai relevé la tête – quelque part, le contrôle de mes actions ne semble plus vraiment m'appartenir. Il a ses yeux plongés dans les miens, même à la faible lueur de l'écran d'ordinateur, je les vois briller ; et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, encore. Ou peut-être que c'est l'inverse, peut-être que c'est moi me penche vers lui, parce que j'en ai assez du petit jeu, que je veux le capturer pour de bon.

Des pans de monde s'effondrent autour de moi, j'ai le sang qui bat à mes oreilles de façon furieuse, et je pourrais remarquer beaucoup de choses dans mon corps qui sont loin d'être dans leur état normal, si j'étais en mesure de le remarquer – ce qui n'est pas le cas. Parce que chaque fibre de ma conscience se concentre sur ces lèvres qui dévorent les miennes, sur sa main qui s'est glissée dans mon cou, sur la pointe de sa langue qui joue avec la mienne. S'il y a un levier pour gérer le self-control, le mien vient de disjoncter, je crois. Tout ce qui importe, là, à l'instant précis, c'est de l'embrasser, saisir le plus possible de lui – et je pense que c'est pareil pour lui.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps on s'embrasse, comme ça, perdus dans notre monde, mais dans chaque baiser, il vient toujours un moment fatal où on se recule et où on observe l'autre. Le moment où la réalité est la plus susceptible de nous revenir en plein dans la gueule : les bons vieux problèmes du genre "je suis hétéro et je viens d'embrasser passionnément un mec qui sortira de ma vie demain vers sept heures". C'est la douche d'eau froide sur la chaleur des braises, le vent glacé sur la peau après un bain d'eau chaude. Je vois la magie du moment se briser en mille morceaux, sous mes yeux, et le monde qui s'était évanoui reprend ses droits autour de moi. Je me recule, et il me fixe. Ses pupilles sont si dilatées qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mince cercle bleu autour du noir. Je crois qu'il comprend – il sait parfaitement déchiffrer la panique qui passe dans mon regard. Il se passe quelques très longues secondes alors qu'il me contemple, comme ça, et j'ai encore la bouche en feu ; et subitement, je ne peux plus le supporter, et je me lève.

- Bonne nuit.

C'est lâche. Je suis en train de fuir. C'est lâche et pitoyable, et le son de la porte de ma chambre qui se ferme derrière-moi sonne comme un glas funèbre. Je suis un crétin. Moi qui me croyais du genre nonchalant, à prendre la vie comme elle venait, à accepter ses tournants les plus étranges, tu parles ! Il me suffit d'embrasser un garçon, et me voilà aussi figé qu'un bloc de glace dans un seau d'eau, laissé dehors en plein hiver. Debout contre la porte de ma chambre, je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai le cœur encore affolé de notre baiser, et il y a aussi le petit cirque d'en bas qui a commencé à jouer sa fanfare, mais mon esprit est gelé.

Et pourtant, malgré l'alcool, j'ai l'impression que mes sens sont furieusement aiguisés. J'entends le tic tac de mon réveil matin sur ma table de chevet, j'entends les voitures qui passent parfois dans la rue, et subitement, j'entends ses pas, sur le parquet, qui se rapprochent de ma chambre. J'entends son souffle s'arrêter derrière ma porte, et ses mains se poser sur le panneau de bois.

- Kurogane…

Mon cœur bat à toute allure, et malgré toute cette lucidité, cette acuité auditive que je ressens là, mon esprit tourne au ralenti.

- Ouvre…

Je suis incapable de bouger – je suis le bloc de glace dans le seau, totalement figé. Et sa voix me fait courir des frissons sur l'épiderme.

Ses ongles grattent le bois de ma porte, et je l'imagine derrière, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres encore brûlantes des baisers échangés, son cou marbré de plaques rouges. Je l'imagine _trop_ bien.

- Kurogane, ouvre…

Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne peux pas être gay. Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte et dire si facilement "d'accord, on couche ensemble". Et le pire, c'est que toute la partie inférieure de mon corps me crie d'ouvrir cette putain de porte.

Alors je rassemble mes forces. J'ouvre la bouche – il faut que je lui réponde. Il faut qu'il comprenne que ça ne peut pas arriver.

- Je ne suis pas gay.

Ma voix est rauque, cassée – je ne la reconnais même pas. J'entends un petit "bong" sur la porte, et je crois qu'il a posé son front contre le panneau de bois. Je l'imagine, les yeux fermés, suppliant, les poings repliés, juste derrière moi, de l'autre côté de l'obstacle.

- Alors imagine-toi que je suis une fille…

Est-ce qu'il a dit ça exprès pour me faire céder ? Ou est-ce que c'était une phrase lancée au hasard, même pas réfléchie ? Mais l'image est forte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la voir en pensée, d'en capter tous les détails - mon cerveau se charge même d'y ajouter une petite hallucination auditive, et sa voix qui gémit sous mon corps me fait brusquement réaliser à quel point mon érection est devenue douloureuse.

Merde.

- Kurogane…

Sa voix tremble – peut-être que le gémissement que j'ai cru avoir imaginé n'était qu'un de ses sanglots, en fait.

Tant pis. Au fond, que je sois gay ou pas, qui est-ce qui s'en soucie ? Personne. Il n'y aura personne qui viendra me dire "ouh la la, t'as couché avec un mec, c'est pas bien". Même si je n'ouvre pas cette porte, personne ne me dira "c'est bien, garçon, tu as résisté à la tentation, beau boulot ". En revanche, si je l'ouvre…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand le panneau de bois se recule sous ses poings.

- Kuro…

Je le fixe en silence, lui et ses mèches blondes, ses grands yeux bleus, sa chemise débraillée. Merde. Il est beau. Il est l'ange de la tentation envoyé sur terre pour me faire devenir homo.

- On n'est pas obligé de coucher ensemble, murmure-t-il, mais… juste s'embrasser…

Tu parles – l'un n'ira plus sans l'autre, pas ce soir, en tout cas.

- Tu dis ça alors que tu viens de me supplier de t'imaginer comme une fille ?

Les habituelles plaques rouges sur son cou, et il bafouille quelque chose – je pose le doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tais-toi.

Je prends son poignet, et je ferme la porte derrière nous ; je le pousse vers le lit, je lui déboutonne sa chemise.

- Kuro…

- Quoi ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Pratique – reporter la responsabilité sur lui. Comme si moi, en cet instant précis, je n'en avais pas super envie. Hop, la ceinture, débouclée. Le bouton du jean ouvert.

Il a l'air hésitant.

- Tu fais pas ça parce que je t'y oblige ?

Je l'attire contre moi, et je ferme sa bouche qui dit tant de bêtises en l'embrassant.

- Enlève mon pantalon, et tu verras si tu m'y obliges.

Je ne sais pas si ça le rassure, mais il commence à y mettre du sien aussi. Il enlève le reste de nos habits. Son jean vole à travers la pièce, et il colle son corps contre le mien, lèvres contre lèvres, boxer contre boxer, érection contre érection. Étrange sensation…

Et puis, les sous-vêtements finissent par rejoindre le sol aussi. Je le renverse sur le lit, et à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, je lui embrasse le cou, l'épaule… et je réalise que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre pour la suite. Sa poitrine est plate, il n'a pas de clitoris, et pas de vagin humide – tous mes repères de d'habitude se cassent la gueule, et c'est affreusement embarrassant de rester au dessus de lui et de se demander comment faire. Limite honteux.

Il ne se moque pas. Il m'embrasse, il m'attire contre lui, et l'instant d'après, c'est lui qui est au dessus de moi.

- Je vais te montrer.

Sa voix est douce, et sans trace de condescendance, heureusement – et je tente de me persuader qu'il faut bien une première fois pour tout. Après tout, la première fois que j'ai couché avec une fille, c'était pas évident non plus.

- Il faut pas du lubrifiant ?

- J'en ai pas, dit-il doucement, on fera sans. Et puis, y'en a toujours un peu sur la capote.

- … Mais, ça ira ?

Il me sourit, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Faut juste bien préparer avant.

Je suis sur le point de lui demander comment il compte préparer ça, mais juste à ce moment là, il met son doigt dans sa bouche, et – oh god, je crois que c'est la vision la plus érotique que j'ai jamais pu contempler de ma vie. Il lèche son doigt avec lenteur, les yeux fixés sur moi, et je crois que je suis dur comme la pierre – bon dieu, peu importe la préparation, je veux entrer en lui… J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir ressenti autant de désir pour quelqu'un.

Il enlève son doigt de sa bouche, et le ramène en arrière – et je n'ai pas le visuel, mais ce n'est pas très dur à imaginer… Je crois que je suis bouche bée. Il sourit, les lèvres humides, et ses sourcils blonds se froncent un peu, et mon imagination tourne à cent à l'heure. Bon sang, qu'il se dépêche… Je pourrais jouir rien qu'à le regarder se _préparer_.

J'ai le sang qui bat à mes tempes, et c'est loin de s'améliorer quand il lèche un deuxième doigt pour le faire rentrer. Bon sang. Arrêtez les frais, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord. Et entre nous, si j'avais eu assez d'imagination pour concevoir une image comme celle-là dans mes rêves, je n'aurais pas attendu cette nuit, je crois.

- Ça va ? je marmonne difficilement.

- O-oui…

Je vois son bras bouger, et j'imagine ses doigts entrer, et bon sang – ça devient douloureux, là, il faut faire quelque chose. Je lui caresse la hanche, pour l'inciter à s'abaisser à mon niveau, et je vois son souffle accélérer en même temps que le mien.

- C'est bon ?

Ma voix est de plus en plus rauque, mais essayez donc de contrôler la vôtre quand vous avez une bombe prête à exploser qui se dresse entre vos cuisses…

J'ai envie de lui, merde.

- Oui… C'est bon… On va juste y aller lentement, au début…

Je cherche à tâtons une capote dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, et je l'enfile précautionneusement, en priant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas jouir trop tôt – parce que ça, ça serait vraiment ridicule. J'ai tout sauf envie d'être ridicule. Et au dessus de moi, il ondule du bassin, il glisse ses cuisses contre les miennes – j'espère vraiment ne pas mourir avant la fin – et se positionne contre moi, à l'aveugle. Le fait de me dire qu'il a une certaine expérience dans le domaine me refroidit un peu, mais en même temps, la chose aurait été encore plus effrayante avec deux débutants, alors, sur _certains points_, son expérience est la bienvenue.

Ces pensées, qui tournent dans ma tête en vrac, s'arrêtent net dès qu'il commence à glisser sur moi. _Autour de moi. _Bon sang. Ne pas jouir tout de suite. Je me concentre sur les traits de son visage plutôt que sur les sensations, mais son expression est tellement érotique, avec ses pupilles agrandies, la lèvre du bas qu'il se mord à moitié, et la rougeur qui cherche à percer ses joues pâles, que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se dilate. J'ai envie de faire un truc très stupide, j'ai envie de lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Vu l'expression de son regard, je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'entende, mais le risque est de toute façon trop grand ; je me mords les lèvres pour qu'elles restent closes.

Il va très lentement, et je sens le film protecteur du préservatif s'étirer à son passage – on aurait peut-être dû trouver quelque chose, utiliser de l'huile, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne dit rien, mais je pense que ça ne doit pas faire du bien.

- Ça va ? je murmure.

- Oui…

Il se contracte autour de moi, et j'ai l'impression qu'un décharge électrique vient de me traverser le cerveau – hé, le malade ! Faut pas faire ça sans prévenir ! J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ne pas jouir, ne pas jouir. Pas tout de suite. Attendre que ça redescende…

Heureusement, il va vraiment très lentement, et le danger s'éloigne un peu. Il s'enfonce sur moi, et lorsqu'il arrive au moment où il m'a complètement avalé, il s'arrête, et me regarde, le souffle court. Il est beau.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il, un petit sourire perçant sur ses lèvres empourprées.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

Il sourit – pas un de ces pauvres sourires/masques dont il a le secret, non, un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui me donnent l'impression que mon cœur va exploser – et il se penche doucement vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- Ça va très bien.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses cheveux chatouillant mes joues, il se met à onduler du bassin au dessus de moi, et argh, mayday, mayday, quelqu'un, sauvez-moi. Il m'a dit de l'imaginer en fille, mais c'est impossible, la sensation est réellement trop différente. Au lieu du canal étroit et humide d'un sexe de femme, il y a cet anneau de muscle qui me compresse, et derrière, il y a cette étrange sensation de flottement – la liberté enchaînée. Sans compter que d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, et que là, il a beau être celui qui se fait prendre, c'est lui le maître des opérations. C'est _très _perturbant.

Mais ce genre de considération s'efface rapidement de mon esprit quand il se met à bouger un peu plus vite. Je serre les dents – cet anneau est redoutable, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dizaine de connexions qui plantent dans mon cerveau à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Kuro… gane…

Merde. Sa voix aussi est redoutable. Et ses lèvres contre les miennes, elles sont redoutables aussi. Je me sens comme une grosse boule de plaisir – ou de désir – qui grésille à chaque contact. Il bouge son bassin, ses hanches, et moi, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à formuler des pensées cohérentes. Il gémit, et j'ai quelques nouveaux neurones qui pètent. Il se contracte autour de moi, et mon cerveau entier plante pendant un court instant. Il prononce mon nom, et je vais en mourir, je crois.

Merde. C'est pas humain.

Il accélère de plus en plus. Il a froncé les sourcils, fermé les yeux, il a des gouttes de transpiration qui se forment sur sa tempe et à la racine de ses cheveux, et moi, je crois que j'ai abandonné les commandes de mon cerveau. Je ne peux plus lutter, alors je participe. Il pose son front contre le mien. Son souffle rebondit sur mes lèvres. Il gémit, bordel – quelle voix, quelle voix il a…

- Kuro, j'en peux plus…

Ni moi non plus, ça tombe bien. J'ai atteint ma limite. Je ne l'ai même pas senti monter, mais subitement, ça explose dans ma tête – et pas que dans ma tête, en fait – et tout devient blanc. J'ai l'impression que ma conscience se fait la malle pour un instant, le temps d'aller s'envoler avec les oiseaux, et puis quand elle revient, il s'est passé une éternité ou deux, à l'intérieur de quelques secondes, et Fye est allongé sur moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule, et je sens son ventre bouger contre le mien à chaque respiration.

Silence. D'abord le typique silence apaisé de ceux qui viennent de calmer leur frustration, puis doucement, il glisse vers un silence plus froid, plus embarrassé, alors que les sueurs se refroidissent et que l'air froid vient se coller à la peau, comme une enveloppe désagréable. Je jette le drap-housse sur nous, et il glisse sur le côté, ses bras autour de moi.

J'ai un peu peur de ce moment si dangereux, juste après être redescendu, quand toute la fièvre est retombée. Qu'il se dise "ouaip, finalement, pas inoubliable", ou qu'il se mure dans un silence aussi solide qu'un mur de béton, ou pire – qu'il retourne sur son canapé sans un mot. Généralement, les signes sont faciles à deviner : si l'autre se tourne de l'autre côté, ou refuse de croiser ton regard, c'est rarement de bon augure.

Mais il ne fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il me regarde, les joues rouges, le souffle court, et il me demande, l'air un peu inquiet :

- Tu regrettes ?

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non.

- Bon. Tant mieux, alors.

Il esquisse un petit sourire, et il ferme les yeux, tout contre moi – et entre nous, me voilà bien embêté moi, je veux prendre une douche…

Bon, eh bien, ça peut attendre cinq minutes. Je le regarde sombrer dans le sommeil, je l'observe pendant quelques temps, étonné – bon sang, je viens de coucher avec un mec… – et puis je m'extirpe de ses bras, et je m'éclipse dans la salle de bain.

Le mur de la douche restera pur, cette nuit.

.oOo.

*Mardi*

Quand je me suis endormi, il y avait Fye qui était allongé tout contre moi. Ce matin, quand je me réveille, le lit est vide.

Il me faut au moins cinq longues secondes pour réaliser que mon bras droit est en train de tapoter le néant, là où il y avait un corps brûlant encore quelques heures auparavant. Et ça, c'est pas de bon augure. Je n'entends aucun bruit venant du salon, et la douche n'est pas en train de couler.

Je jette un regard vitreux à mon réveil, qui a sonné à sept heures, comme je l'avais programmé pour le faire, et le manque de sommeil se fait _vraiment_ sentir – mais brusquement, les mots me frappent en plein visage : bon sang, merde – Fye est parti.

Je me redresse d'un bond, bien réveillé, d'un coup, et je fonce au salon, où tout est nickel. _Trop _nickel. Le bordel qu'on avait laissé hier soir, disparu. Les plats et les assiettes sales sont empilés dans l'évier. Et les bagages du blond ne sont en vue nulle part.

Par contre, un petit mot m'attend sur la table basse, et je le fixe de loin, pas franchement pressé d'apprendre ce qu'il contient, parce que ça ne peut pas être une bonne nouvelle.

Mais bon, je ne peux pas rester planté là à essayer de deviner ce qu'il contient. Il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes.

_Salut, Kuro-chan, _

_Bon, avant tout, merci pour m'avoir sauvé de la noyade, encore une fois, et merci pour cette semaine. Je suis désolé d'avoir squatté de façon aussi outrageuse… J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop gêné dans tes activités de la vie quotidienne, et si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolé. _

_Et puis maintenant, pour hier soir… Je ne voulais pas partir sans rien dire, parce que c'est vraiment malpoli de quitter en douce l'appart de quelqu'un qui nous offert le logement gratuitement pendant une semaine, et avec qui on vient en plus de passer la nuit… Et c'est quand même ce que j'ai fait, alors encore une fois, toutes mes excuses. _

_Si tu n'es pas trop en colère, et que tu veux savoir les raisons qui m'ont poussé à filer à l'anglaise, en voilà quelques unes : déjà, je suis un super trouillard, et je tremble en pensant que quand tu te réveilleras, tu regretteras la nuit d'hier. J'ai vraiment l'impression de t'avoir forcé la main, et maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais vraiment dû la fermer, hier, et rester tranquille sur mon canapé (enfin, ton canapé) au lieu de venir tambouriner à ta porte. Je suis désolé. _

_Et puis, j'ai imaginé la suite. Coucher avec un hétéro, ça m'est arrivé quelques fois, et ça n'a jamais marché. Je crois qu'on ne s'improvise pas gay, en fait. Bien sûr, il y a des gens qui tombent amoureux d'un mec même s'ils sont complètement hétéro, ça peut arriver, mais je crois que c'est plutôt rare. Et puis, je n'ai pas honte d'être gay, mais c'est quand même pas une vie que je souhaiterais à tout le monde, parce qu'on s'en prend souvent plein la gueule. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes là-dedans si ce n'était pas complètement de ton plein gré… Et comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai vraiment l'impression de t'y avoir poussé. _

_Peut-être que tu t'imagines que je suis parti parce que j'ai trouvé ça exécrable, ou parce que tu n'avais pas d'importance pour moi. Si tu veux savoir, c'est ni l'un ni l'autre, et même tout à fait l'inverse. Cette nuit était juste époustouflante, et j'avais vraiment un mal fou à me retenir de te dire que je t'aimais, pour ne pas t'effrayer. _

_Si tu t'interroges sur la raison de ma coupure à la lèvre, c'est parce qu'Ashura n'a pas été très content quand je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre (pourtant, c'est lui qui m'a quitté, cherche l'erreur). Il a dit qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en moins d'une semaine, mais moi, je pense qu'une journée, ça suffit. Mais c'est peut-être un côté de ma personnalité que tu aurais trouvé un peu effrayant si je t'en avais parlé, alors je n'ai rien dit. _

_Et puis, je crois que ça aurait été un peu dur de me lever pour découvrir qu'un mur se serait créé entre nous pendant notre sommeil. Je te l'ai dit, je suis un trouillard. Je préfère vivre de mes chimères plutôt que de me confronter à la réalité. _

_Si, toutefois… mes chimères ne vivent pas que dans mon imagination, si tu penses que je ne t'ai pas forcé la main, si tu n'es pas effrayé par la déclaration d'un amour de moins d'une semaine, et si tu te dis que tu pourrais essayer de vivre dans le clan des Forces de l'Ombre (enfin, des homos)… Je sais qu'il y a une chance sur un million pour que tous ces "si" donnent du concret, mais si jamais c'était le cas… je prends le TGV de Perpignan à 7h37. Et je serai sur le quai jusqu'à la dernière limite, juste avant le départ. Même si c'est juste pour me voir une dernière fois, ça me va aussi. Ou même si tu veux me dire à quel point tu m'en veux… Bon, peut-être que là, je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes de venir, mais si tu penses que ça te soulagera, viens. _

_Désolé. Je crois que t'es tombé sur un drôle de type. Mais je suis vraiment très heureux que le hasard m'ait permis de te rencontrer, même si tu ne devais pas venir, même si ça ne restera qu'une semaine dans une vie… Je suis vraiment heureux. Merci. _

_Je t'… embrasse. _

_Fye. _

L'imbécile. C'est toujours les grands extrêmes, avec lui, on dirait : quelqu'un le largue, il tente de se suicider, quelqu'un couche avec lui, il s'enfuit le lendemain matin… Ce type n'est _vraiment_ pas équilibré. Et je crois que vouloir entamer quelque chose avec lui relèverait du suicide à petit feu.

Sauf que voilà, je crois que je n'ai pas trop voix au chapitre, ici. Parce que je suis déjà en train d'enfiler des fringues à la va-vite, de me brosser les dents en cinq secs et de mettre mes pompes, et que je ne sais pas à quel moment exactement mon corps a décidé – sans mon esprit – que j'allais y aller.

Mais je sais une chose : je n'ai pas envie que cette semaine ne soit que l'étincelle d'un été. Peut-être que derrière, il y a le feu d'artifice, et qu'il suffit juste de ne pas laisser tomber pour que ça donne quelque chose de fantastique.

Évidemment, j'aurais peut-être besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir au fameux "tu veux _vraiment_ entamer une relation amoureuse avec un _mec_ ?", mais quelque part, le constat est simple : ce type a campé dans mes pensées pendant tout le temps qu'il était là, il s'est montré plus intéressant et amusant en une semaine que la plupart de mes ex en trois mois – et surtout, la nuit d'hier était tellement incroyable que c'est impossible de ne pas avoir envie de la recommencer. Et oui, c'est un mec. Tant pis. C'est pas comme si la face du monde allait en changer.

Et puis, je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Comment vous voulez lutter contre ça ?

Alors oui. J'y vais. Histoire qu'on puisse commencer des nouvelles semaines ensemble.

.oOo.

*Afterwards*

- Ouch ! Fais gaffe au carton, il est super lourd !

- Tu dis pas ça parce que t'as une force de nain de jardin ?

Je soulève ledit cardon – et je grimace.

- Bon ok, il est pas léger.

Il me fait un sourire triomphant, l'air de dire "j'te l'avais bien dit", celui qui m'horripile et qui m'amuse en même temps, et prend un tout petit carton qu'il transporte en trottinant jusqu'à mon nouvel appartement.

Eh oui. Fini les plages du sud et les collines verdoyantes, bonjour la grisaille parisienne et les gens pressés. L'abruti en avait marre de claquer tout son argent dans le TGV jusque Perpignan, alors il m'a obligé à déménager à Paris. Question rendement qualité prix, je crois que je n'y ai pas gagné au change : devoir payer un 15m² 600 euros par mois, ça fait toujours un peu mal aux fesses. Mais en échange, j'aurai l'immense privilège d'habiter à seulement trois arrêts de métro de chez Fye, ce qui change un peu des huit cents kilomètres et des brouettes.

- On aurait pu habiter ensemble, grogne-t-il. Tout ça parce que t'aimes pas quand je te pique tes serviettes de bain. Espèce de maniaque.

- C'est pas une question de maniaquerie, c'est juste que je veux pas griller les étapes trop vite…

- Trop vite ? Alors que ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on est ensemble ?

Eh ouais. Deux ans. Même moi, ça m'étonne – ma plus longue relation à ce jour, et de loin, c'est dire… Quand je l'ai retrouvé sur le quai de la gare, à ce moment-là, et qu'il m'a sauté dans les bras en pleurant ses grandes eaux, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça pourrait marcher si bien.

Mais c'est le cas. Enfin, sauf quand il se met à se plaindre pour tout et pour rien, là, j'ai envie de lui donner des claques, ou alors quand quelque chose ne va pas et qu'il colle un sourire sur ses lèvres pour cacher ça – ah, ça, j'ai horreur de ça. Heureusement, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que ça me tapait sur les nerfs et il a un peu arrêté.

- Mon frère s'est marié avec sa copine, et ils sont ensemble depuis moins longtemps que nous, avance-t-il.

Ah oui, le frangin, Yui. Jumeaux, mais alors question caractère, c'est le jour et la nuit ; il est calme et posé, et moi, j'ai hérité de la puce surexcitée qui bondit partout.

Enfin, pas que ça me dérange, cela dit… Quand il est trop calme, c'est inquiétant.

- Ton frère c'est ton frère, et moi c'est moi. De toute façon, on a pas nos deux noms sur la fiche de location, mais c'est pas comme si t'allais pas venir squatter tout le temps, hein ? Donc ça fera comme si, et arrête de te plaindre.

- Tu comprends paaas – ah, cet accent parisien ! – déjà, à deux, ça fait moins cher, et puis c'est tellement symbolique d'avoir nos deux noms sur le même papier !

- J'vois pas ce que ça change… Tu prends un papier, t'écris nos deux noms, c'est pareil.

- Tu sais que tu manques totalement de romantisme ? C'est désespérant. Et dire que des fois tu peux être _tellement _mignon, et débarquer à Paris avec un bouquet de roses en mains pour la Saint Valentin…

- LA FERME ! je rugis. C'était… pour marquer le coup. C'est tout.

- Il y a aussi eu la fois où t'as pris la voiture et qu'on s'est retrouvé à faire un road-tripping en Espagne sans que je m'y attende, parce que tu voulais me faire la surprise… Avec cet hôtel si adorable que t'avais loué à Barcelone…

- Ah, mais tu vas te taire, bon sang !

Il rit, et il passe ses bras dans mon cou avant de m'embrasser – parce qu'il sait très bien que quand il m'embrasse, je perds beaucoup de ma concentration.

- C'était romantique. Je me suis dit que je serais retombé amoureux de toi, si je ne l'avais pas déjà été.

- Ah, la ferme…

- Et puis, le coup de venir emménager à Paris rien que pour moi…

- Tu m'y as forcé !

- Non, j'ai dit au téléphone "aaaah, je me sens tellement _seul_, à Paris", et toi, tu m'as dit "ok, je résilie le bail de mon appart et j'emménage pas loin de chez toi" et deux mois après, c'était emballé.

- ÇA S'EST PAS DU TOUT PASSÉ COMME ÇA !

Enfin… pas tout à fait, quoi.

- Alors j'attends avec impatience le moment où tu voudras franchir ta nouvelle étape. D'abord habiter ensemble… Et puis, se pacser ? Se marier ? Ça ne te tente pas ?

- PAS DU TOUT !

Il rit, parce qu'évidemment, il ne me croit pas, et quelque part, je ne suis pas très convainquant non plus. On sait tous les deux que quand il est question de lui, je finis forcément par arriver à l'endroit où il veut m'emmener. Il a l'air gentil, mais c'est un fourbe manipulateur, en fait ! Alors, s'il veut se marier avec moi, je sais qu'il finira par trouver un moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Bon, et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais _totalement_ contre non plus…

*FIN*


End file.
